Just, Caught Sight of You
by Kysarin Natsumoto
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushiro and Kurosaki Karin, met each other by a game of soccer. Karin always pretending to be Hitsugaya's girlfriend to avoid fan girls. But, they are just friends, right? Did they ever, see their feelings in the deep ends of their hearts? Read to find out what happens. {MASSIVE PLOTLINE TWIST}
1. Chapter 1

**My second fanfic ^.^**

**Just, Caught Sight of You **

**^Not a really good name^ **

**Well... **

**Hitsugaya&Karin Ichigo&Rukia main couple occuring in here**

**Mostly focused on HitsuKarin **

**I hope you like it ^.^**

* * *

Chapter 1

The door of Class 2-1 slided open, a white-haired boy walked in. His hands tucked in his pockets of the school trousers, the emerald-green eyes scanned through the classroom.

The class was dead silent as usual; it was different from other classes, since it was the top class out of the whole year. Most students in this class nerds, who study every second of their life.

The silence was broken, by the yell of a girl's voice. "Toushiro! Why didn't you wait for me this morning?! You bastard!" The girl slammed open the classroom door, as she smacked her bag on the boy's head.

A red cross was clearly shown on his forehead, "Kurosaiki Karin!" he shouted, trying to let out all of his anger. Apparently, according to the boy, her name was Kurosaiki Karin.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro!" She shouted, she chucked her bag on her desk, which was right next to the white-haired boy's desk, Hitsugaya Toushiro's.

"What do you want?" Hitsugaya sat down on his chair and frowned. The emerald eyes looked into her onyx eyes. Clearly showed, that he, Hitsugaya Toushiro, is pissed.

"What do you think? I told you several times to wait for me every morning! Don't act like you don't know!" Karin sat on Hitsugaya's desk, looking down to him. Her face was also clearly showed, that she, Kurosaki Karin, is also pissed.

"I told you, I had-" Hitsugaya frowned, but he didn't continue when he raised his head, he stopped immediately. He took out the thinck text books under his desk, exercise books from his bag and his pencil case.

"Kurosaki, please return to your seat." A calm voice hovered into her ears. It was the class teacher of Class 2-1, the strictest teacher of Tokyo High, excluding the Princpal, Yamamoto Sensei.

"I'm very sorry, Kuchi ki Sensei." Karin spoke; she hopped off Hitsugaya's desk, bowed slightly to her teacher and returned back to her seat getting out her books and pencil case.

* * *

Tokyo High school, one of the Selective School in Tokyo, also known as the hardest high school to get in, with the strictest 13 teachers chosen from the whole city of Tokyo teaching this school. Although the teachers are strict, but some of them a very kind, but some of them are just cold hearted, some of them are, creepy, as a word to describe them.

There's around only 590 students in the school, 500 junior students attending and only 90 senior students attending. Mostly there's around 25 students in each of the five classes in the four junior year groups, only 15 students in each of the three classes of the two year groups in the senior years. The students attending senior high decreases is either because they have started work and decide to drop school, or travelled overseas to study somewhere else rather than Japan or Tokyo.

Their princpal is Yamamoto Genryusai; followed by the physics teacher, Soi-Fon; a casual teacher for languages, Izuru Kira; the sick bay teacher, Unohana Retsu; the class teacher of Class 2-1 and the language teacher, Kuchiki Byakuya; the Kendo teacher, Komamura Sanji; the traditional arts of Japan teacher, Kyoraku Shunsui; a casual teacher for sports or physcial education, Hisagi Shunhei; the teacher for maths, Matsumoto Rangiku; the head teacher for sports or phsyical education, Zaraki Kenpachi; the head science teacher, Kurotsuchi Mayuri and the head teachers for maths, Ukitake Jushiro. From the reports of students, Soi-Fon Sensei, Kuchiki Sensei and Yamamoto Sensei are the top three strictest teacher of the school; Unohana Sensei as the nicest teacher; Kyoraku Sensei, Ukitake Sensei and Matsumoto Sensei as the top three relaxed teachers of the school; especially Matsumoto Sensei, she jokes around all the time with her students and just graduated from University of Tokyo and atteneded this school as a maths teacher; Kenpachi teacher as the creepiest teacher, his look also sometime scare some freshmen; Kurotsuchi Sensei as the creepiest, especially when he has a class when they have to disect a living object or investigating body parts of a creature as their topic.

In conclusion, most students from other schools call this school, insane, or dreadful. It wasn't a good school for them to attend to whose are attending their local high schools.

* * *

The school bell rang; Kuchiki Sensei existed the classroom and headed towards his office. It was the only time that Class 2-1 became the noisiest class of the whole school. Mostly because all their friends from other classes just rushes into the classroom each time, everyday, when Kuchiki Sensei leaves the room.

"Karin-chan!"A girl with light brown hair; ran to Karin and gave her a huge hug, with two bento lunch boxes in her hand. She placed the lunch boxes on Karin's desk, scanning around the classroom, "Karin-chan, where's Toushiro-kun? I got lunch for him, too." She sighed softly, cannot see the shadow of the white head.

"Yuzu, I will take his lunch with me, why don't you go eat with Jinta instead?" Karin took the lunch boxes, one with a dark blue cloth wrapped around, one with a white cloth wrapped around. She headed towards the classroom door. She paused, turned her head back to see her twin sister, Yuzu's expressions. It was burning red, literally. "I will be going to find Toushiro then! Enjoy yourself with Jinta, Yuzu!" Karin headed out of the classroom, leaving Yuzu behind. She ran up the stairs to the rooftop, dodging all of the students that were in her way, avoiding the shout of embarrassment from Yuzu in her face.

* * *

Hitsugaya placed his hands behind his back, lying on the rooftop's bench, staring into the empty sky. He started daydreaming and drifted off to his imagination. Slowly, he closed his eyes while resting on the bench. A small breeze blew past, as he heard the door slammed open. He sat up immediately the sound was heard by his ears, noticing it was only Karin. She smiled to him, with two lunch boxes in her hand.

"Yuzu made lunch for us again?" Hitsugaya sighed, he always thought it was very troublesome for Yuzu to make an extra lunch box for him, especially early in the morning when she is busy making her family their meals.

"Yep, it's three layered this time. Maybe she put some fruit in the extra layer. You know she's always like that. Bet she's enjoying herself with Jinta right now!" Karin smiled brightly, walked to the bench and sat next to Hitsugaya. She opened her lunch box, which was the dark blue one. "Itadakimasu!" She got out her chopsticks which were placed in a case as usual, avoiding it to get dirty by the cloth.

"Itadakimasu." Hitsugaya sighed softly, again. He really liked to stay alone for some time. He took his chopsticks and opened the lid of his lunch box. As usual, Yuzu had always put some tamagoyaki in the bento, she knew that he liked tamagoyaki, since it was sweet. He stabbed his chopsticks in the tamagoki, his mouth reaching for it. As soon as it entered his mouth, his ears exploded with screams coming from the door.

"It's Hitsugaya-sama! Kyaa! Don't you find how cute he is?!" A girl screamed out, one of the older members of the 'Hitsugaya Fan Club'.

"Oh my god! That hair defies gravity! The colour is so beautiful! I'm deeply in love with him!" Another scream, one of the newer members of the fan club.

"The eyes are the prettiest part! That colour, just like emerald!" Another scream was heard, they were all members of the fan club.

_What a pain in the ass._ He thought, especially when it's lunch time.

"Karin… I'm sorry… but…" Hitsugaya packed up his lunch, lend out his hand to Karin.

"Oh… I see… I'm fine with it." Karin packed up her lunch swiftly, grabbed onto his hand. "Blame yourself for having a pretty face making so many fan girls after you."

The cross popped up, but he tried to resist it, otherwise he will never have a peaceful lunch today. He held onto Karin's hand tightly, walked to the only door of the rooftop.

"I'm sorry but will you please move? We are in a hurry." Hitsugaya looked up his fan girls, coldyly, without any emotions. The girls made a path for the two swiftly and silently. Some of their eyes popped out pink hearts, drilling over him; some of their face's full of jealous about the girl held hands with him, mostly the newer members of the fan club.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san is so lucky, having Hitsugaya-sama as her boyfriend.' One of the girls sighed; she walked down the stairs with a sad and disappointed shadow.

"It's kind of obvious since she is the fukutaicho of our school soccer team and Hitsugaya-sama is the taicho." Another girl shrugged, followed down the stairs. "They even met by plaing a game of soccer. What do you think? Obviously together!"

The crowd of fan girls started to shatter away when the two disappeared in their sight.

However, the two was still chased over by another gang of the ' Hitsugaya Fan Club' members. He held onto Karin's hand tighter as they started to run, escaping from the drilling fan girls.

"Ah, even we are in the school soccer team, why can't we just get rid of them easily…" Karin started to complaining, it was hardly believable for fan girls to chase up to their speed of running. Hitsugaya ignored her complaint, pulled around to the corner of the school building and hid behind the trees and bushes. Another hiding spot was found for them, well, for Hitsugaya. Karin was just an excuse to get out of the situation but some of the fan girls will still chase over him although he was holding hands with Karin like a couple.

"Sorry for the trouble again, Karin" Hitsugaya and Karin sat down under a tree that was around the corner of the school building, there was a small garden over there and it was a nice place to eat lunch but no one bothered since it was far away from the classrooms.

"Blame yourself for being too popular. Don't understand them, you're not that sexy, with only a cold face that's not friendly at all, how would they possibly chase over someone like you that crazily?!" Karin frowned; she sat down next to Hitsugaya and started to munch up her lunch again.

After all that energy wasted, Hitsugaya was obviously hungry; he started to eat his lunch while looking at the flowers in the garden. It didn't take long for him to just finish the two layers. He took the lid of the extra layer that Yuzu gave him today. His eyes sparkled like the stars of the night sky and started drilling.

"Oh and Toushiro, your fork. For your melon. Yuzu accidently placed it in my lunch box." Karin handed him the fork as he snatched it off immediately and started swallowing down the pieces of melon. "You'll choke if you eat that fast." Karin reminded, as she started to eat her salad that Yuzu prepared for her.

Next second, after hearing the reminder, Hitsugaya choked. "See, I told you." Karin sneaked a piece of melon from his lunch box and ate it in front of his face while packing up her lunch box.

"My melon!" Hitsugaya got frustrated. It was the last piece. He was going to rage but the bell rang. "I won't forgive you next time!" He glared and rushed off to class.

"If there's a next time." Karin followed him, Kurotsuchi would probably rage if they are late for class. More likely he will dissect them if they were late. Although they both hated the subject science, especially when their teacher is Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the head teacher for science.

The two slided open the door quietly, heading towards their own seats. It was safe for them that Kurotsuchi Sensei hasn't arrived yet. The class was back to silence, all of the students from other classes have all returned and the school is back to the silent and serious atmosphere. It was so dead, that even the sound of a leaf dropping onto the ground could be heard.

The classroom door was open, Kurotsuchi Mayuri walked in, with a thick text book under his arm. "It's time for class, please get ready." He clapped his hands right after putting the text book on the teacher's desk. He spread out a grin, a creepy one, which always creep most of the girls and some boys are in the class. Karin was disgusted; Hitsugaya was just staring out to the window since he had the seat next to the window. "We will be studying about the body parts of a human being today!" He got out a model of the human body and placed it in front of the room. His tone was clearly heard and happy and joyful. "It's going to be a very interesting class today!" He started to writ noted on the blackboard, all of the students started to copy.

Of course, some nightmare is going to start since Kurotsuchi Mayuri walked into the classroom. The learning process of this class today for Class 2-1 is going to be harsh and, disgusted.

Everyone frowned, complained, in their own hearts.

Like this, the dreadful and disgusting class started until the final school bell rang.

* * *

The door bell rang, a sound of steps stomping down the stairs were heard. "Coming!"A sweet voice hovered into his ears. The door clicked open and Hitsugaya appeared in Yuzu's sight. "Ah! Toushiro-kun! Karin isn't avaliabe currently though, come in, I'll serve you dinner." Yuzu smiled, she let Hitsugaya walked in as he took of his shoes.

"Sorry for the disturbance. Thanks for letting me have dinner with you guys tonight." Hitsugaya spoke coldly; he walked into the living room trying to find Karin. "Yuzu, where's Karin? I want to ask her where my stuff is." He looked for Yuzu, it appeared that she was in the kitchen as usual.

"I said that Karin-chan isn't available just then. Maybe you didn't hear." Yuzu got out a knife and started to chop up the vegetables. "Tell me what's your stuff that are left here and I'll go get it for you." She washed her hands with soap and was preparing to get his things.

"It's okay, just tell me where's my towel, shampoo and conditioner that I left it here last time I came over for a sleepover." He scratched his head, "I think my phone and phone charger are also left behind in Karin's room."

"Your towel and stuff should be in the bathroom. It's either in one of the shelves. Your towel should be where all the other towels are placed." Yuzu returned back to her cooking. She took out something from the fridge and lightened up the stove.

"Thanks." Hitsugaya spoke and exited the living room, forwarding towards the bathroom.

He opened the door, it was a sight that he never expected, and he never would.

Their eyes met, with surprise.

* * *

**Ahhh... **

**I think I wrote Hitsugaya a bit... hmmm... a bit too obessed with melon.. (watermelon)**

**But I hope you liked it ^.^**

**Please Review about the first chapter of Just, Caught Sight of You **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 for everyone!**

**Sorry for the wait. **

**I hope you like it ^.^**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Kurosaki Karin!" Hitsugaya shouted, the tone was full of anger.

"Yo, Toushiro." Karin plugged in the hair dryer as she dried her hair with it and brushing her hair with a comb, letting the water drops splash into the soft that that she's stepping on with her bare feet. "What brought you here today?" She took a hair band from the top draw and tied up her hair.

"Why are you using my towel?! And why does your hair smells like my shampoo and conditioner?! Don't use other people's stuff without permission!" He slammed his hand on the mirror; his face was only a few centimetres apart from Karin's. He stared into her onyx eyes, reflecting her face in his emerald eyes.

"It's Yuzu's towel… Just turned out there were two towels that are the same… I know this is Yuzu's not yours." Karin patted his shoulders, trying to calm him down; she placed the hair dryer on the blank space next to the sink. "And I used the shampoo and conditioner by accident… just… calm… down…"

"Ka-" Hitsugaya was going to say something to Karin but the sweet voice of Yuzu's appeared. The stomping of her footsteps was heard down from the hallway.

"Toushiro-kun, dinner is ready!" Yuzu's head popped out og the corner. Seeing a scene of Hitsugaya who was only a few centimetres apart from Karin, who only had a light blue towel wrapped around her body, which was more than ten centimetres above her knees, showing her long legs and stunning body line. "Karin-chan! So you were having a shower! I'm sorry to interfere you two but get ready for dinner!" She ran to the dining room hurriedly, giggling under her breath.

The two looked to where Yuzu was until she disappeared behind the corner. Hitsugaya noticing that how close that they were, how Karin only has a towel around her body. He stared at Karin's body, although she was always like a tomboy, but the growth of her body still showed he girl-like side. Hitsugaya was stunned.

"Ah! I'm sorry… Never noticed that you just came out of the shower… uh… um… I'll see you at the dining room then." Hitsugaya closed the bathroom door immediately after he finishedhis apology, face blushing, his face was literally burning red. He told himself to not to think about it. He would blush more and Yuzu will start teasing about him and Karin. He tried to calm down.

_Calm down, Hitsugaya Toushiro. You need to calm. Everything is fine. No one will talk about it. _He thought deep into his mind, rubbing the red off his cold face. _It will be fine. Nothing has happened. Nothing. I never saw Karin in that costume, I never, did. _He though more, but the red will just not disappear.

"Toushiro, what you standing here for? Let's go eat dinner now." Karin slammed her hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder, a bright smile spread across her face, as if nothing has just happened a moment ago.

"Oh Karin, let's go then." He said quickly, staring at Karin. She was wearing a white shirt with black skirt and grey tights matched with the skirt. Her hair was tied up high in a ponytail, a few drops of water splashed onto her shoulders, soaking her shirt's collar wet.

Hitsugaya turned his body away from Karin and walked to wards the dining room with Karin following behind him. It was silent, an awkward atmosphere all because of what has just happened. The sound of the steps echoing down the hallway, no conversation between the two, both of them thinking about something, deep into their minds.

* * *

"Hey, Ichigo." A girl with black short hair and violet eyes spoke coldly, placing her books and laptop into her handbag, stood up, pulled the ear of an orange head. The room was only left with a few more people packing up and heading out. "Hey, Ichigo!" She slammed her hand bag onto his head.

"Rukia… just wait…" Ichigo was focusing on his phone, didn't even look at her for one second. His long fingers tapping on the phone's screen, earphones plugged into his ears. "Done!" He brought up a bright smile and stood up from his chair.

"What were you doing, it's bad for your eyes to focus like that." She demanded. Her heart-shaped necklace shined under the sunlight.

"I ordered two first class tickets to Tokyo. It's tomorrow 12pm and flight number will be HTZ586. I want you to meet my family, Rukia." He wrapped his arm around her, smothering his hand through her hair.

"Family…?" Rukia looked into his eyes, all she had was her nii-sama, who's currently teaching at Tokyo High, Kuchiki Byakuya, and her unknow sister, who was once Byakuya and his only lover. She was adopted by the Kuchiki family, so she never knew the warmth of family. She was brought up treated as a cold and mature lady, calm and sensible with proper manners, but, she was a cold-hearted girl.

"Ah… I'm sorry Rukia, but I definitely promise my family will accept you." His fingers tangled with hers, the two silver rings shined and sparkled under the sunlight which was passing throught the huge glass windows. He kissed her on her forehead and pulled out her out of the empty classroom, heading back to the small apartment that they both rented since the start of the university life. It was Ichigo's apartment at the start but Rukia moved to live with her when she noticed how lazy he was. So they're currently living together. The messy and dirty apartment was now new and clean under Rukia's hands.

-Back to their apartment- 

Ichigo opened his draw, trying to find the house key for returning back to his family. "It's here." Rukia chucked a bunch of keys to his direction, a chappy key ring dangled down when he caught it. "Quickly and pack up you stuff, Ichigo. We're going to the Four Season Hotel near the airport today right?" She took out a purple suitcase and a black suitcase from the top of the cupboard. She attached a tag with their names on it onto the zipper along with a chappy key chain. "Quickly Ichigo! I just booked a room for us at the hotel. They said it'll be cancelled if we don't arrive and get the room keys before 4pm. It's already 3pm you baka!" She started to pack up her clothes and belongings, leaving Ichigo alone doing his own packings.

They started to pack up, their apartment starting to get emptly as they left the room heading towards the hotel.

* * *

Karin yawned and stretched her arms up high, climbing off her bed. She slide open her curtains and opened her window to let some fresh air come in. She opened her cupboard and pulled out her uniform.

Today is the weekend Karin, no school." A cold voice hovered into her ears. She turned around, the emerald eyes staring at her. He climbed off the bed at the other corner of the room. "Good morning." He opened the door of the room, and headed downstairs.

"Good morning…" Karin stared at him until he left, something was weird, until she was completely awaken. "Why is Toushiro sleeping in my room but on your bed, Yuzu?!" She stomped downstairs as she shoved her uniform back into the cupboard. She shouted downstairs without even getting changed.

Her hair was all messed up, Yuzu was making 'breakfast'. "Ah Karin-chan, don't you remember? That her sister Momo-san called him saying that Toushiro-kun need to stay overnight here because her friend accidently fell asleep while studying so he needs Toushiro-kun's room. Just meaning Toushiro-kun's room was stolen by Momo-san's friend." Yuzu explained while she continued cooking.

Karin glared at Toushiro, he just woke up, wearing long black trousers with a shirt that the first three buttons aren't even buttoned properly. He asked Yuzu for milk, as she took the carton of milk from the fridge and gave him a cup to pour it in.

The home phone rang, Karin ran to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Yo, Karin." A voice spoke, it was very familiar and touching to Karin.

"Ichi-nii!"A smile spread right across her face and yelled out of joy.

"I'm back. Tell Yuzu that we're going out for dinner tonight, don't let her do too much housework." Ichigo spoke; he's currently at Tokyo National Airport, with Rukia.

"Hai, Ichi-nii! We will be waiting for you! Or do you want us to come and pick you up from the airport? What time will you arrive at Tokyo National Airport? What's the flight number?" Karin cannot hide her excitement, all Hitsugaya and Yuzu saw was her jumping around like crazy right in front of the phone. "I'll need to go change so wait for me!"

"Karin, it's fine. We're already at the airport so we will just get a taxi back home." Ichigo replied. "And it's already 3pm… You sure did wake up late today."

Although he hasn't be back for two years, it was obvious that his family will react like that. He was grabbing onto Rukia, walking to Exit B, Gates 3-4, which was the closest exit to go back home.

The reason why Ichigo heading back Tokyo wasn't just to meet his family, but both of them, Ichigo and Rukia, are going to be studying at Tokyo High as student teachers starting from the next school day. Although their teacher told them to study at Hokkaido High but they refused and requested for Tokyo High. It was not much problem since Kuchiki Byakuya, was graduated from University of Hokkaido so he can take care of the two.

"Wait… 3pm already?! Ichi-nii, I'll see you soon then! Bye!" She hang up the phone and stomped back upstairs.

* * *

"Beep- Beep- Beep-" The phone was hang up, Ichigo shoved his phone back into his pocket. He walked out the gate and went on a taxi with Rukia.

"Ichigo, is it ohkay for me to dress like this to meet your family? Is it too casual? Should I wear something more formal? Hey Ichigo-" Rukia was frustrating and worried since they got on the taxi. She was wearing a black strapped dress that reaches up to her knees with a white jacket, a pair of black sandals fitted perfectly with her dress.

"It's fine, don't worry. You're pretty enough." Ichigo pulled Rukia towards him and kissed her on the lips. He always kissed her after those type of words.

"It's public, baka. Be aware." She blushed, but her violet eyes showed anger with a bit of seriousness. She started to give him lectures about manners and being sensible in public society throughout the whole drive back home.

"Ohkay…Ohkay…" Ichigo stepped out of the taxi, getting released from the annoying lectures that Rukia always gave him. He paid the driver and requesting him to help take out the suitcases. Rukia's suitcase was extremely heavy, Ichigo having no idea what she put in there.

Ichigo took out the house keys and unlocked the door, with two large suitcases in his hands. Rukia followed behind him into the house. As soon the two girls saw their dearest brother entering the living room, they burst out of their seats at the dining table and gave him a hug attack.

"I'm back, Yuzu, Karin."

"Welcome back, Ichi-nii/onii-chan!"

* * *

**So here is Chapter 2!**

**Please review if you liked it ^.^ **

**Chapter 3 will be updated at the next weekends. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the late update .**

**But more words this time ^w^ **

**So here's Chapter 3 of Just, Caught Sight of You.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Bleach. **_

* * *

Chapter 3

Hitsugaya was completely left out in the situation, the same goes for Rukia. She walked out from the back of Ichigo, spotting the white head, the owner of the cold emerald eyes.

"Hitsugaya?!" Her eyes caught sight of him; it was barely believable that he was here. Hitsugaya was one of her brother's students; she also remembered that Hinamori also knew him.

"Kuchiki…" Hitsugaya stood up; he never knew that she will be here. He remembered that his sister Hinamori has mentioned her before. They were good friends.

"Ichi-nii…" Karin looked up to Ichigo with a confused face. Yuzu looked at Rukia, who just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Rukia was pretty, as the first impression of her from the two twins.

"Oh, this is Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia. My girlfriend." Ichigo scratched his head as he gave the two twins a bright smile. "She's a nice girl. She'll be living with us for a few weeks."

"What?! My third daughter!" An old-looking man, more like a middle-aged man, rushed out of a door. His facial expressions were sparkling like the stars in the night sky. He dashed to Rukia and gave her a hug attack. Rukia was soon in his wide arms. Hugging her tightly, rubbing his face against hers as if she was treated as a lovable teddy bear.

"Oyaji!" Ichigo punched Isshin in his face and pulled Rukia in his arms, protecting her from his "perverted" father. Rukia just had a blank face since the hug attack from Isshin stroked to her. She had no idea what was going on.

"Masaki! We have another daughter! I'm so happy." Isshin ran towards the huge poster of Masaki, whom was Ichigo and the twin's sister, Isshin's wife, which was placed in the living room, hugging the poster as the tears of joy started to run out from his eyes.

Rukia was still having the blank expression; don't know what the hell this situation right now is. Hitsugaya, completely ignored from the gang. He stared into space, more like staring at Karin.

"Oh, and Ichi-nii, this is my best friend, Hitsugaya Toushiro!" Karin grabbed onto Hitsugaya and pulled him to Ichigo's face. His emerald eyes met with the brown eyes, it was silent, Ichigo stared at Histugaya suspiciously, looking at the white head as if he was some sort of stranger trying to stealhis baby sister. Observing Hitsugaya from head to feet, front to back for a million times, he finally spoke, "Nice to meet you, Toushiro."

"…Nice to meet you, too…Kurosaki." Histugaya looked up to Ichigo, bowed his head slightly, seeing that Ichigo had a slightly pissed face. _I will slay you if you hurt Karin. Be ready, brat._ This message was sent to Hitsugaya from Ichigo, glaring at him with anger and pissed feel.

_She is my best friend, why would I hurt Karin? And I'm not a brat, you ass. _Hitsugaya glared back, without hesitation, ignoring the huge age difference.

_Calling an adult an ass? You got some guts there Toushiro. You're just a shitty teenage boy who is a midget. _Ichigo started to insult Hitsugaya, with a pitty expression, despising his height, which was relatively short compared to himself.

_I'm not a goddamn midget. Stop that bloody insult! _Small fiery flames started to merge out from the bottom of their feet. They were still glaring at each other til death.

_I just said the truth. Face the truth, you're a midget. And you're not worthy for my baby sister. _The flames started to get bigger and bigger, as if it were going to burn the whole house down. The two guys completely leaving the girl and Isshin out of this conversation.

_I never said I'm worthy for Karin, it's not like that I have a crush on her. She's a nice girl and a best friend but don't make your words sound like that I'm in love with her. _Hitsugaya's anger blasted all out, his eyes burning with flames and reflecting the pissed face of Ichigo.

* * *

It was insane. The two boys had a staring contest for the whole afternoon. Isshin had just mysterically disappeared and the girls went upstairs, leaving them all alone in the living room.

"Ruki-nee, why's your suitcase so heavy? What did you bring from Hokkaido to here?" Karin asked as she tried to open the purple suitcase. She was running her fingers down the edge trying to find the zipper.

"I brought you two some presents!" Rukia smiled as she unzipped the suitcase. "Karin, I bought you some T-shirts and tights for you since you like sport. It'll be easier for you to move and run around with these while playing sport." She pulled out a bag with some clothing and handed it to Karin.

"Thanks Ruki-nee!" Karin took the bag and placed it aside. "What did you get for Yuzu?" She was flicking through the suitcase trying to find something that Yuzu will like in the suitcase.

"I heard from Ichigo that Yuzu like cute stuff… so… uh… where is it?!" Rukia started to dig through her suitcase, trying to find something. "This! A teddy bear, more like a teddy bear family!" She took out a box with three teddy bears in it, and handed it to Yuzu. There was a bear with a blue tie, which was the father bear, a smaller bear with a pink dress and a white apron, which was the mother bear, and the smallest bear which has a blue dress, which was the baby bear. Rukia also took out two photo frames out of her handbag and handed to the twins. " With an extra chappy photo frame for both of you!"

"Thank you, Onee-chan! I really love these!" Yuzu was super happy after receiving the present. The two sisters knew what type of person Rukia was but they started to think that Ruikia is a kind sister of theirs. She seems more like a blood related sister rather than a sister-in-law. Many thanks to their brother, Ichigo.

Karin crawled next to Rukia and spoke with a "perverted" tone of voice. "Ruki-nee, what do you think of Ichi-nii?" Her eyes sparkled and start sitting closer to her. Yuzu blocked Rukia from moving away to the other way and the two sisters started to sit closer to her until she had nowhere to escape.

"Onee-chan, how about you answer this question instead?" Yuzu stared into her violet eyes, "Any experiences with onii-chan? Like _experiences_?" Her face started to get closer to Rukia's, leaning her body against her shoulder. Rukia started to panic more and more as Yuzu and Karin sparkled more and more. However, the strawberry and ice-block were still having the silent "battle" downstairs.

"Uhh…um… there was one that made me get angry at Ichigo and kicked him out of the apartment…" Rukia rolled her eys up and looked into the two twins' eyes. She started to sweat a bit and getting a bit nervous.

"What?! You kicked him out of the apartment?! Then where did he sleep? Did he catch a cold?" Yuzu started her annoying noisy lecture which was normally forcing someone to answer all of her questions. It was true that she didn't wanted her family to get ill, so they can always be happy. She crawled closer to Rukia, staring at her with the worried brown eyes.

"I kicked him out for ten minutes only…" Rukis looked back, Yuzu exhaled out a deep breath of relief. Yuzu though Rukia kicked Ichigo out for one whole night and just left him outside without any blankets in the cold wind uner the pitch black night sky.

"So… Ruki-nee, what did Ichi-nii do?" Karin was calm the whole way through while Yuzu panicked like hell. She sat next to Rukia with her legs crossed waiting for the reason why.

"He…went in the bathroom… while I was having a shower…" Rukia blushed while she spoke. Her explaination was filled with gaps as she faced down to the floor. She tried to rub off the red from her face, by hiding it into her black dress.

"What?! Did you call Ichi-nii a hentai? Did you hit him? All you did was kick him out of the apartment for ten minutes?! Are you serious Ruki-nee?!" Karin spoke loudly as Rukia looked up to Karin. " If Toushiro ran in while I had a shower I'll bash the shit out of him and literally kill him you know, Ruki-nee." Yuzu and Rukia both looked at Karin, she had no idea why they are looking at her like this. But for Rukia and Yuzu, they knew what each other were thinking about, their thoughts were the same.

"Why do you have to use Toushiro-kun as an example though? Why can't you just say your future boyfriend something like that instead?" Yuzu and Rukia both spoke at once, the two stared at her onyx eyes suspiciously, waiting for a response of their request.

"Uh… um… because he was the only guy I can think of! Don't blame me, he's my best friend!" Karin argued back, her face turned slightly red. It was by accident, honestly. But only at the bottom of her heart might consider Hitsugaya more than a best friend. It's just that Karin herself hasn't figured it out yet.

"Oh really now, Karin-chan? Best friend? You sure not something more than _best friends_?" Yuzu started to crawl towards Karin and restraining from Rukia, Rukia blocked Karin from escaping away. "Karin-chan, please tell the truth, or just give a reasonable response." Rukia started digging through her suitcase again as Yuzu started to make Karin walk backwards, she was stopped by the brick wall. Karin was leaning against the wall as Yuzu smiled to her with the Yuzu's innocent and sweet style smile.

"How about this idea," Rukia coughed from the back, Yuzu and Karin both looked towards her. "You may not have a reasonable response, but for exchange, you will need to do a favour under me and Yuzu's will." Rukia pulled out something out from her suitcase and smiled. She looked towards Yuzu. "Do you agree, Yuzu?"

"Of course I do!" Yuzu spoke delightfully, completely ignoring Karin's shocking expression. Her jaws dropped and her eyes were in great shock. She couldn't believe that what Rukia was holding and Yuzu actually agreed with her.

"Nooooo!" Karin screamed out with fear.

* * *

Hitsugaya heard a scream from Karin upstairs, he ignored the battle that was happening right now and ran upstairs with the thumping sounds of his footsteps echoing down the hallway. Ichigo was completely ignored as he sat on the coach with his arms crossed. And again, a super pissed face.

"Karin, what's wrong?" Hitsugaya slammed open the door, Karin was half-dressed while surrounded by Hitsugaya. The two teleported to somewhere that made Hitsugaya lost sight of Rukia and Yuzu. He could see clearly Karin right now. Her hair was down at the back, half of her face was facing him. Karin was wearing a light blue dress with lace patterned shot sleeves and with a small ribbon tied into a bow at the end of her sleeves. The zipper at the back wasn't properly done exposing most of her bare skin at the back to Hitsugaya. Her cheeks were slightly pink when she looked towards his direction. Hitsugaya blushed, seeing this scene of Karin that he could never seen for the whole of his lifetime. His eyes wouldn't just let go of her.

Karin looked down to her back, noticing her zipper was undone, her face a bit red, and her hair all down, Hitsugaya was staring at her right at the door. "Get out you hentai!" She kicked him out of the room and slammed shut the door with a loud bang.

"Uh…" Hitsugaya scratched his white hair as he apologized. "I'm sorry Karin… I didn't mean to do that…" He stood up as he spoke to the door, on the other side of the door, his apology was clearly heard by Karin. Rukia and Yuzu remained silent, but a small grin spread across their faces.

"Then why did you kept on staring you hentai?! You could've just walked out quietly instead of kept on staring at me!" Karin shouted back, "I was still undressed!" She let her arms reach to her back and trying to do the zipper.

"Well… it was my bad to keep of staring at you… I'm sorry, and I mean it. Forgive me? It was truly just an accident. I was a bit startled that you looked reall pretty in the dress." Hitsugaya faced the door as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked towards the floor as he spoke to the girl at the other side of the door.

"…" Karin remained silent. The door creaked open as Hitsugaya saw Karin from the small gap. "Toushiro… this is kind of embarrassing… but I forgive you… I can't find Ruki-nee and Yuzu somehow… can you… uh… do my zipper for the dress? I can't… do… it…" Karin spoke softly, her face was all red. It was the first time Karin asking a boy to this sort of stuff.

Hitsugaya looked up to Karin, she was clearly embarrassed about it, and he nodded silently. Karin let Hitsugaya in the room turned her back towards him. He zipped up her dress as his fingers accidently touched her back while he was doing it. He took the two silk ribbons that were hanging from the side of the dress and tied a bow at the back. Karin was looking towards the floor, the red of her face hasn't disappeared at all but her face started to burn more. She was holding at the edges of the dress.

"I'm… done… " Hitsugaya let go of her dress and walked outside of the room. "Sorry for the disturbance…"

"Thanks… Toushiro…" She turned around but he disappeared. She walked down the stairs in a moderately slow pace. She didn't like dresses and not used to it. She caught sight of the white head at the door, wearing his shoes. "Toushiro… do you want to come with us to dinner? Ichi-nii, is it fine to let Toushiro come with us right?" She turned towards Ichigo and gave him a grin pleasing him to let Toushiro come.

He looked towards Karin, with a confused face. _Why would I invite that brat to our family dinner? But… _Ichogo thought to himself. He couldn't reject Karin since she is his baby sister.

"Of course he can come. Hitsugaya you won't mind at all right?" Rukia and Yuzu stepped down the stairs as she replied Karin instead of Ichigo.

"But Ruki-" Ichigo wanted to complain, he never wanted him to go and it's his money. But it was stopped immediately when a death glare was received from Rukia. "Uh… Toushiro… you can come if you want… We're all fine with …it… " Ichigo tried to put a smile without glaring at Hitsugaya.

_Do you want to start this, Kurosaki? _Hitsugaya stared to the strawberry.

_No thanks. I'm fine. _Ichigo didn't even look at Hitsugaya and walked outside the house as Yuzu and Rukia followed behind him.

Karin was going to wear her sports shoes to fill at least a bit comfortable but Yuzu ran back with a pair of white sandal. "Karin-chan, you will need to wear these. Catch up to us with Toushiro-kun, we will be outside." Yuzu smiled to her and ran off to Rukia and Ichigo's direction.

Karin bent down and tried to figure out how to put on these sandals. She hardly wears sandals, or she has never worn them before. "Karin, I will help you. I know that you will definitely not know how to wear these. "Hitsugaya bent down and hold onto Karin bare foot as he placed the sandal on her feet. "Kuchiki and Yuzu forced you to, right?" He looked up, the emerald eyes were cold as usual.

Karin nodded, her face was blushing. She was treated like a princess today, him helping her dressing up and even wearing shoes. She stood up, she was a bit taller, since those sandals had heels, it would be difficult for her to stand and walk properly.

Hitsugaya lend out his hand in front of Karin, "Hold onto my hand so you won't fall." He spoke, with his cold tone, but didn't look at her. "You can rely on me today. I will be here for you."

Karin took his hand and blushed. "Thanks, Toushiro."

She smiled to him, but he never noticed.

The two stepped outside and headed towards where the others were. They didn't notice at all, that how tightly their fingers were tangled together.

* * *

**This is the end of Chapter 3 for Just, Caught Sight of You. **

**Please review your point of views and comments about this chapter ^.^**

**Next update will be in a week time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back ^.^ **

**An early update this time~**

**And 3,000+ words this time~**

**So here comes Chapter 4 of Just, Caught Sight of You. **

**I hope you enjoy it~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**_

* * *

Chapter 4

"I'm sorry Toushiro about that my brother was kind of causing some troubles for you." Karin looked up into the empty sky, sitting next to Hitsugaya on the bench that was located on the rooftop. A soft breeze blew past as the door slammed open.

Hitsugaya swiftly grabbed Karin's chin with one head hand and blocked her view with a huge version of his face. Their faces were close, only a few centimetres from each other. They could feel each other's breath touching their skin. From far away, it was a scene of Hitsugaya kissing Karin. "Fangirls, I guess they will leave soon." Hitsugaya whispered to her, staying in that position until the Hitsugaya Fan Club started to shove backwards.

"Uh… sorry for the disturbance…" They shuffled down the stairs and left them alone. Hitsugaya let go of Karin as soon the fangirls disappeared in their sight. He exhaled. It was the first time trying this 'plan' and he had never told her about it. Karin's face was clearly blushing. It was too sudden and she wasn't prepared.

"I'm sorry Karin." Hitsugaya stood up, "It was a new 'plan' but I forget to tell you. I was going to tell you last night since the holding hands running away didn't work anymore. But Kurosaki will probably slay me if I talk to you secretly." He walked towards the door as the end of lunch bell rang.

"Uh… I guess I'm fine with it." Karin followed behind him, walking to the changing rooms. "I guess I'll see you at soccer training then." She ran off a different direction to Hitsugaya. He went downstairs since the boys' change rooms are a level lower than the girls' change rooms.

* * *

He wondered off to the field after getting changed. He made that 'plan' reason at the point; he looked at his hand, which somehow caught onto Karin's chin, which pulled him and Karin so close together. _What's that feeling? Why did I even do that? What was wrong with me?_ He thought deeper and deeper, but he had no answer.

"Yo, Toushiro." Karin shouted out to him, waving to him while running towards the field. He waved his hand and kicked the soccer ball into the field.

"Coach, we're here." Hitsugaya and Karin walked towards the soccer team's coach as he stopped the ball to go any further away from him which was kicked by Hitsugaya.

"I'm sorry for you two to do this but you need to take care of the freshmen that just joined our club. You two will be training them for these few weeks. I need to go and take care of the new student teachers.' He gave Hitsugaya the whistle and ran off to his office.

"I guess that we have to train the freshmen then." Hitsugaya smirked. He took the whistle and blew it once as all of the freshmen gathered together in a line. There were no girls, at all. Since Karin was the only girl in the school soccer team, because she was so good at soccer she got recommended from Hitsugaya to join the soccer team. The school soccer team was supposed to be a full boys team but when Karin joined, lots of the rules were changed. The club change room was really clean instead of messy, because Karin came since to give a good impression towards a girl; the guys weren't allowed to strip after training and practise, they usually do since they will be sweating, this rule was made when Karin came, she is a girl, she needs respect; the game 'On and Off' was banned since one team need to take of their shirts while other team have their shirts on, the team members were chosen randomly and to decide which team is the 'On' and which team is the 'Off', they are chosen by a game at scissors paper rock, so there's always a chance that Karin will end up in the 'Off' team.

The freshmen haven't met the team's taichou and fuku-taichou yet so they won't know about Hitsugaya and Karin.

"I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro, the taichou of our soccer team. Class 2-1." Hitsugaya spoke with the ball under his foot. "This is Kurosaki Karin, the fuku-taichou of our team. She is the only girl in our team. Please respect her."

All of the freshmen shared eyes, confused. "Why's our fuku-taichou a girl? And isn't this supposed to be a full boys team?" One the freshmen spoke, making the whole field silent.

"She's an exception, I recommended her to coach since she's really good at soccer." Hitsugaya replied, as usual, with a serious and cold tone.

All of the freshmen were silent, since their taichou said so. "Karin and I will be training you guys for the following errls until coach is finished with his job for the student teachers."

"Hai!" All of the freshmen replied, lining up waiting for their taichou or fuku-taichou's 'orders'.

"Take off your shirts and run 3 laps of the field first." Karin grabbed the whistle off Hitsugaya's hands and blew it twice, noticing the whole gang of freshmen speechless. "I'll be running in front of you guys so follow my speed." Karin unzipped her jacket and chucked it towards Hitsugaya's direction. Karin only had a white singlet and black short tights. All of the freshmen blushed, since most of Karin's skin, mostly her legs are long and the tights were more than ten centimetres above her knees, were exposed, the outfit outlining her bodyline showing a mature girl. "If you guys don't strip in three seconds, I will force you to." Karin demanded, with a smile on her face. Without hesitation, they started to take off their shirts and chucked them in a pile.

"Oi, Karin, you sure? Coach said that none of our team members can strip since you're here. It's a kind of respect towards girls." Hitsugaya murmured to her while she was warming up.

"It's fine, it's just a part of their warming p.' Karin replied with a bright smile.

Hitsugaya sighed; _I'll leave it to you then._

Karin jogged towards the field track with all of the freshmen following behind her.

"Do you think Kurosaki fuku-taichou is going a bit easy on us? Like only three laps? At primary we had to run more." One of them whispered under his breath. Lots of them nodded and agreed to the point.

"I'm not going easy on you guys. You will know why." Karin blew the whistle and started off running. She settled off as she chucked the whistle towards Hitsugaya. Her speed was moderately fast but the freshmen could catch up easily. "Follow up, if you are more than three metres behind me, Toushiro will be ready to run you guys around the school three laps. Full speed." Karin turned her head back and gave them a bright smile.

They were all at least two metres behind her, only a short distance that will lead them to running around the school three laps with their taichou. They moved their eyes towards Hitsugaya, who was warming up waiting for them to run with him. All of them settled off the starting line.

It didn't take long for a few of them to surpass Karin. She grinned. Slowly, she started to increase her speed little by little, once again, being in front of them again. Hitsugaya had already spotted a few freshmen who were three metres behind but just seemed like they didn't notice at all.

It was only two laps, most of them started to huff and puff since they used all of their energy at the start instead of saving it and speeding up little by little. But none of them gave up. Karin was running faster and fasrer, letting the distance to increase between herself and the few that were still in the range of three metres.

"Guys, faster now. I'm going to run my full speed from starting here." Karin turned her head back giving them a small warning. She started to speed up rapidly leaving the freshmen behind. All could be heard was their moaning sound. A few of them were shocked, accepting the life of running three laps around the school with their taichou, who seemed really strict.

It was only a few metres left where Hitsugaya was, Karin ran faster and as fast as she cuuld. She ran pass the line and fell on the ground, looking up into the sky, which was slightly turning into orange. Hitsugaya chucked her a wet towel and a bottle of water when she sat up. "Congratulations, you broke your record by 1.5 seconds today. You could've ended this faster by running faster you know." Hitsugaya checked the stopwatch as Karin twisted open the cap of the bottle, gulping down water.

Karin looked back, there were only a few of them still reaching for the goal but most of them has passed through and lying down on the ground, exhaling and inhaling. Their chests rising and falling non-stop, the sweat streaming down, their hair was all wet.

With a sudden blow of the whistle, all of the attention was drawn to Hitsugaya. "Since it's getting late, we are just going to have two short games of soccer. Choose eight members among yourselves and make two teams. Karin and I will be playing against eight of you for both games." HItsugaya took off his jacket while Karin putted on a T-shirt.

The freshmen were still underestimating their skills. Two against eight?! That's impossible! "We can't underestimate their skills. Although they are one one year higher than us, Kurosaki fuku-taichou is already very skilled from just then. Hitsugaya taichou must be better. So we need to choose wisely." One of them spoke as the huddled into a circle.

"Some of us have been in our primary school soccer teams so at least four of us are in both teams, so it could balance out as we can be attackers and the rest four can be defenders. This could at least compete against taichou and fuku-taichou." Another suggested. Hitsugaya and Karin were just doing some warming up exercise.

"Have you guys decided?" Karin and Hitsugaya were already in the middle of the field, the soccer ball under Karin's foot as if was really impatient of their long conversation. Hitsugaya shooved his hands in the pockets as usual, looking at the gang of freshmen who were concluding the discussion. The coldness passed through them as they gave them all a small shiver.

It wasn't long until they all nodded and eight of the seventeen walked towards the field. One of the freshmen was the referee since his ankle was injured.

The game started straight after a blow of the whistle. Hitsugaya ran and passed the ball to Karin through a kick. The defence of the freshmen were extremely good, blocking Karin to pass it to Hitsugaya who was right across her. She gave him a sign and started running to the opposing goal. The opposing team could get the anytime and kcik it to the goal without anyone blocking since Karin and Hitsugaya didn't have a gold keeper.

The freshmen were confused at the start, paralysed since they don't know who to block.

Karin kept on running til the opposing team's goal was close. She kicked the ball half way to the air and kicked it towards Hitsugaya's direction, who was at the other side of the field. He jumped into the air and blocked the ball by using his chest. Due to most of the opposing team members were at the other half of the field, there was hardly anyone around Hitsugaya which made him easy to scare. To keep it fair, both teams didn't have a goal keeper.

The whistle was blown, one game was over, since Hitsugaya only told the referee that the team who goals first will win. It was relatively short. All of he freshmen were shocked due to how quick the game ended. It was two against eight and the two won instead of the eight.

"For the rest, will you prefer to run three laps around the school or play a game of soccer against us?" Hitsugaya spoke calmly, all of the others were a bit tired but only Karin and him seemed all relaxed and just warmed up.

They didn't reply, "Then let's just play a game of soccer. They can run three laps all together before the training starts tomorrow. It could be a warm up exercise for them." Karin spoke as she patted Hitsugaya's shoulders.

He was quiet. He thought for a few seconds and agreed to her immediately. "Get up and be ready fpr the game." He took a bottle and drank a few gulps from it before starting the last game.

The rest of the freshmen were all watching silently and noticed how good their taichou and fuku-taichou were, the second game has started.

Their defenders and attackers were all spread out along the field evenly. They tried to figure out a way to block them for scoring, but unfortunately, Karin and Hitsugaya scored before they had even thought of a strategy.

* * *

The sky started to turn orange. Everyone in the school has left so Hitsugaya decided to dismiss them all. Karin took her bottle and started to swallow down gulps of water until Hitsugaya noticed it was the bottle he was drinking from just a minute ago.

"Karin… I drank from that bottle…" Hitsugaya spoke, fetching up his school bag at the nearby tree shade.

Karin paused, she remembered clearly that this was the bottle that he gave to her right after the warming exercise with the freshmen. She closed the lid and left it on the field alone, pretending nothing has just happened. She grabbed her bag and started to head out of the school with Hitsugaya walking next to her.

He was daydreaming, more like thinking of his actiona at lunch time, or just before soccer training.

"Toushiro?" Karin waved her hand in front of his blank face, noticing he was blanking out for most of the time. He blinked, and faced Karin, looking into her onyx eyes which reflected his outline.

"Your phone, you left it at my place again." She waved a white slide-up phone in fron of his face. He took it from her hands and shoved it in one of his pockets.

"Thank…" He wasn't really paying attention, not that he doesn't wanted to, but it's just he couldn't pay attention to her. He suddenly stopped at one of the intersections of two streets. "I'll be heading this way today, I'll see you tomorrow then." He waved good bye to her and turned at the intersection while Karin turned the opposite direction heading back to her house.

* * *

He walked all the way down the street until he reached the grass area which the sunset could be seen perfectly.

He placed his bag on the grass and jumped over the fence. He was touching Karin today, and pulled her so close to himself. He looked at the hand that he used to touch her today, lying flat on the grass, the hand up high covering part of the sunset.

What will happen if he pulled her even closer? What will happen if he remained in that position until lunch ended? What will her reaction be? A bunch of questions just popped out randomly from his mind. _Why did I even do that?_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Karin rushed back home quickly, she took a pair of shorts and a shirt and went for a shower, completely ignoring Ichigo, Rukia and Yuzu. All could be heard was the the television and the stomping of her feet on the floor. It didn't take long to have a shower. She dried her quickly as possible, tying it up and heading towards the doors straight away.

She took her sports shoes and fitted them on rapidly, "I'll be back soon!" She called out and exited the house. The three stared at her until she disappeared in their sight, and focused back onto the television.

Karin ran down the street, going straight forward down as she saw the green grass area which has a low fence around it. She calmed herself and walked down until she spotted the white head, who was lying down on the green grass, facing towards the sky.

She jumped over the fence and sneaked next to the white head and sat down silently. "So, what's the problem with that?" She spoke, in a moderately soft tone, looking towards the sunset.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Hitsugaya sat up, he pressed his hands into the grass, making him to sit up without falling. "I don't even know what I did." He looked down to the grass. He didn't even know why he was talking this person whom he might have never met.

"Follow your own feelings. It's our heart, just follow it, your heart is your own will and dreams." Karin replied. She didn't even know where she got these stuff from.

The sky was dyed in patches of red, orange and yellow, mixing the three colours all together as a few clouds floated across.

"You know what you did, because your will told you to do it." She doesn't even understand her own feelings, why is she telling this stuff that might be incorrect to him? Why is she _even_ caring him so much?

Hitsugaya turned his head towards her, noticing it was Karin. He has been speaking to her for the whole time? He stared at her, noticing that she somehow turned prettier. He just met her just a minute ago. _What the hell is wrong with my mind?!_

Karin faced him, and smiled.

"Yo, Toushiro."

"Karin…" He spoke softly, barely could be heard. Why is he feeling so relieved? Is it because he was talking to Karin instead of a stranger?

He doesn't get it. He doesn't get it at all. All he has in his mind, was her smile.

Her bright and cheerful side, who has been always being with him since the start of high school life, has already been stitched into his heart and become a necessary for him of his life.

* * *

**So this is it for Chapter 4~**

**Please Review for ideas and comments about this chapter~**

**Next chapter will be in a week~ **

**If I can manage it to finished throughout the weekends, it will probably update at next Monday or Tuesday. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the late reply!**

**I had a bunch of assignments and tests this week so I couldn't update yesterday. **

**I just finished it one second ago so...**

**Here is Chapter 5 of Just, Caught Sight of You.**

**I hope you like it!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I wished that Ulquiorra didn't die if I owned Bleach.**_

* * *

Chapter 5

"Listening from before, seems like the ice block has a crush on some girl?" Karin spoke. She didn't really felt it, but her heart was stabbed for just one second. She didn't know why.

He didn't reply. He didn't know. He thought to himself, and nodded. None of the girls are even close to him, he hardly know any girls in the school except for Karin and Yuzu. _Wait. What did Karin just ask again?_

"Really?! Can I know? Is it someone in our class? Or is it someone in your fan club? Who is it?" Karin leaned towards him. Her face brightened as a few pieces of hair was blown into her face by the wind.

Hitsugaya faced towards Karin, his eyes were cold as usual, but there was something different today. His eyes were mixed with a pinch of confusion. "I don't know." But he somehow didn't say the words 'what you are talking about'. It makes him feel that he wasn't caring about Karin at all. His feelings were starting to get a bit weird more and more since he started to talk to Karin and be with her more and more.

"You don't know?!" Karin sighed, "I'll try to find out myself then." She stood up and stretched her arms up high in the sky. She looked down to Hitsugaya, who was looking into the sunset.

"I don't like anyone, Karin!" Hitsugaya suddenly remembered what Karin asked him. _Saying a 'yes' to Karin that I like a girl?! That's impossible! What was I thinking about back then?_ He shook his head, trying to brainwash himself. He stood up, reached for his phone in his pocket. Five fifty, he should go back, otherwise his sister is going to shout at him. "I'll be going then, I will see you tomorrow, Karin." He jumped over the fence and walked away.

She giggled. It's definitely true that he likes someone, maybe that he just doesn't realises his own feelings. She sticked out her tongue to Hitsugaya when he looked back to see if she was still there. He smirked, as a reply. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Toushiro!" Karin shouted to him and ran back home.

Hitsugaya continued walking the opposite way of Karin's home. He reached for the keys in his bag of his apartment, checking the time on the phone at the same time.

The time passed minute by minute. Arriving right in front of his apartment, he started to spin his keys on one of his fingers as he walked up the stairs. He stopped in front of a white door; the click of the unlocked door was heard.

"Shiro-chan!" The sweet voice attacked Hitsugaya with a huge hug. It was Hinamori Momo, his sister. "Come on in quickly, I want to introduce you to someone." She had a bright smile on her face. It was obvious she was really happy about something.

Hitsugaya took off his shoes lazily and stepped inside. He was thinking of having a shower right after he arrive back home but instead, he was getting pulled by Hinamori to the living room to meet someone.

He sighed. _What on earth made her so happy?! What the hell has happened? _He though, he raised his eyes and caught sight of a man sitting on the coach.

"Sousuke-kun, this is my brother, Hitsugaya Toushiro." Hinamori pulled Hitsugaya next to the man and continued. "Shiro-chan, this is Aizen Sousuke, your future brother-in-law." She spoke cheerfully. Hitsugaya looked at Aizen, noticing a ring on one of his fingers, which was a perfect match of the ring on Hinamori's finger.

Hitsugaya turned his head towards Hinamori, seeing her face covered with happiness as the ring shined into his eyes. He looked back to Aizen. _He is a dangerous person._ This was the first impression of Aizen from him. He just has a feeling telling him Aizen is dangerous.

"Momo," Hitsugaya spoke, trying to tell her about the dangerous aur of Aizen, but it was stopped by Aizen's voice.

"Nice to meet you, Hitsugaya-kun." Aizen pulled out a smile and lend out his hand for a handshake.

"…Nice to meet you too, Aizen." Hitsugaya took out his hand. They had a firm handshake. Hitsugaya's face was cold as usual, but Aizen's smile didn't fade away yet.

"Momo… I will go back to my room now; I'll leave the two of you alone." Hitsugaya turned around and headed back to his room. Hinamori blushed and smiled to Aizen. He replied back with a hug, creating a world consisting only Hinamori and himself.

Hitsugaya turned his door knob and entered his room. His room is a master suite, with a queen sized single bed and a bathroom. But the room isn't really large at all, since they live in an apartment. He opened his cupboard and grabbed out a pair of trousers and a white shirt. He went to the bathroom which was right next to his cupboard and went for a quick shower.

* * *

"I'm back." Karin took off her runners and placed it on the shoe shelf. She walked into the living room where her family were gathered together (only Isshin wasn't there) watching the television.

"Welcome back, Karin-chan." Yuzu jumped up and hopped towards her. "Have you had dinner with Toushiro-kun yet?" Her eyes sparkled. She knew Karin went out to see Hitsugaya. She usually stays home and do homework at that time except if Hitsugaya called her out or she was going to hang out with Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro? Dinner with Toushiro?! No! I was just with at the park down the street. How can we possibly have dinner together Yuzu?!" Karin complained, her were slightly red. "And why would I even go out and eat with him? It's not like that we are dating each other." Karin sighed with her arms crossed.

"So you're saying that you want to go out with him?" Rukia looked towards Karin, pushing Ichigo aside.

Karin was speechless. She was going to say something but got stopped by Ichigo's voice.

"Toushiro? You mean that white head bastard?" Ichigo spoke, it was obvious that he dislikes Hitsugaya, all because of the fight that the two had when they first met. _Hitsugaya Toushiro? Karin actually hangs out with him?! _Ichigo continued on watching the television, but he tried to not show any anger on his face since Hitsugaya was one of Karin's best friends. He sighed, his fingers running across the remote control changing the channels on the screen.

Karin nodded, "Ichi-nii, Toushiro is a good person… I'm sure that you guys can make good friends." She pulled out a smile and asked Yuzu if she can help for dinner tonight.

Karin usually doesn't help out for dinner since Yuzu can handle it all by herself. Due to their homeroom teacher, Kotetsu Isane, is going to hold up an assignment for the whole class, Karin will definitely need help from Yuzu since she sucks at homeroom. Of course, Yuzu happily agreed and pulled her to the kitchen, leaving Ichigo and Rukia alone in the living room.

"Ruikia-" Ichigo spoke, his voice showed a slight of anxiety. He tried to hide it inside but Rukia will always notice it.

"Don't be like that, Ichigo. Hitsugaya is a good person. I know him better than you." Rukia spoke softly, laying her head on his shoulder. She gave him a faint smile and took the remote control, placing it on the glass table next to the coach.

He was silent, he said nothing at all. Ichigo wrapped his arm around Rukia's waist and pulled her closer to himself. The two stayed like that watching the shows displaying on the screen quietly.

* * *

Hitsugaya opened his lamp on his desk and took out text books and exercise books from his school bag. His hair was still wet, tiny droplets of water dripping down the tip ends of his hair, making the carpet damp. He stared out of the window for one second; the sky was already dark as the moon started to rise into the night sky. He grabbed a packet of lollies from his draw and started to work on his school assignments.

"Shiro-chan, Sousuke-kun and I are going out for dinner; do you want to come along with us?" Hinamori called with her high pitched voice.

"No thanks. You two can go. I can make my own dinner." Hitsugaya replied and continued onto his assignments.

"Take care of yourself then. I'll be back." Hinamori walked out the door, "Lock the door, Shiro-chan."

He sighed. He stood up and got his keys to lock the front door, but Aizen was blocking in the way.

"I'll see you later, Hitsugaya-kun." Aizen smiled and pushed his glasses. "You are really sensitive." He closed the door and followed Hinamori. Hitsugaya knew something is going to happen to Hinamori soon, something bad. The cause must be Aizen. He tried to stop thinking and headed back to his own room after locking the door.

He stared at the maths homework, trying to solve the algebraic equations. His pen started to slow down, as he started to think about what has happened at the park. _What was I thinking of back then? Seriously? How could I possibly say stuff like that?_ He shook his head, trying to concentrate back on the work. _Ah, why am I even thinking about Karin now? What's wrong with me these days? _He slapped himself on the face, trying to stop thinking about it.

* * *

"Hey Yuzu, do you know any girls that close to Toushiro that are cute, pretty, nice and clever?" Karin asked Yuzu while helping her chopping the vegetables and placing them on a plate.

"Toushiro-kun? You're the closed female friend of his. And you're cute, pretty, nice and clever, Karin-chan." Yuzu smiled, she took the plate of vegetables and poured them into the frying pan.

"Apart from me, YUzu." Karin put the chopping board and the knife in the sink, rinsing them thoroughly under hot water with some dish washer.

"No one than." Yuzu thought for a while. She took out a plate from the cupboard under the stove and placing the food on the plates. "Why do you care about Toushiro-kun so much? Especially his female friends?" Yuzu looked at Karin with her sparkling eyes, expecting something from her.

"Because he says he likes someone." Karin spoke calmly, but at the bottom of her hear, she was frustrated and jealous of the girl whom he may like, but she never notices these feelings. "But he said he doesn't like anyone after. I think he was lying to me. So I just want to find out who it is." Karin tried to stretch out a smile but the red on her face blocked her from doing that.

"You sure Karin?" Yuzu asked. She took out some bowl from the cupboard as Karin grabbed some chopsticks and spoons.

Karin was silent. She didn't know. She had no idea at all.

She wanted to know, but she just cannot figure it out. Her conscience and mind keeps on blocking her to figure out those uneasy feels in her heart when Hitsugaya was sad or depressed.

She cannot stop thinking about him.

She just cannot stop.

* * *

**So this is the end of Chapter 5!**

**I might update after a week or so for Chapter 6.**

**Again, I'm sorry for the lateness.**

**Please review your comments about this chapter or this fanfic so far ^.^**

**I hope you enjoyed it~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Trying to do an early update due to last week... I did an ultra late update...**

**I'm sorry for it though... **

**I hope you enjoy Chapter 6 of Just, Caught Sight of You.**

**I might made it a bit too OOC... **

**Since I'm not sure about the feelings and stuff... (especially for Hitsugaya...)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did, I would've make HitsuKarin a cannon pairing.**_

* * *

Chapter 6

Karin doesn't understand at all, her feelings towards Hitsugaya started to turn a bit confusing. _Is he a friend? _She thought to herself. _He seems like someone more important than friends… _She lied flat down on her bed. Her head turned towards the bed next to hers, the bed that Hitsugaya has slept on before. She jumped onto that bed, hugging he pillow tightly while crossing her legs on the blanket.

"Karin, may I come in?" Rukia knocked on the door, asking for permission to go in.

"Come in." Karin mumbled. She stuffed her face into the pillow, still searching through her real feelings towards Hitsugaya. Rukia closed the door behind while she walked in. She sat down near the edge of the bed looking down to Karin.

"Ruki-nee…"Karin looked up to Rukia, tossed the pillow aside. "I don't know what's wrong with me…" She fell back onto the bed, looking up into the ceiling. She somehow just can tell Rukia everything, although Rukia will be her sister-in-law in the future… but she feels like Rukia is really alike her mother. She wondered, she was embraced with by the arms of Rukia, her laps were warm, like a mother's hug. Karin couldn't remember about her mother, Masaki, very well. She died in a car accident when she was only four. All she remembered was that Ichigo locked himself up in his room for weeks.

"So exactly, what do you feel about Hitsugaya?" Rukia spoke softly, patting her on the head gently. Karin looked up to her. _How could I know? I just don't understand it. How's it possible for me to explain it? _She spoke to herself. It's complicated. _This isn't like the usual Karin… Kurosaki Karin should be a happy girl. _She shook her head gently.

"Ruki-nee." She finally spoke after the long decision. "I'm fine. Thanks for caring about me." She tried to stretch out a smile, but a pinch of sadness was mixed into it.

"It's fine to split it out Karin. It will be more confusing and complicated if you don't say it." Rukia looked at her with the violet eyes. Karin never knew that Rukia's eyes were that pretty and kind. "Just say it. I'm always here." She smiled.

"Ruki-nee…" Karin looked into her eyes again. Her voice wouldn't just come out easily. "I… I… I like Toushiro as a friend, and that's what I always thought of him, a best friend."

"That's it?" Rukia asked. She was sure Karin must have more feelings than just friendship towards Hitsugaya. It could be love, but it may not.

"But… I don't want to be his friend…" Karin looked to the floor, her hands grabbed tightly onto the edge of the blanket. "I want to be someone beyond that, but I want to be his best friend at the same time."

"In other words, you like him?" Rukia spoke straight forward. Karin's cheeks were covered with a layer of pink.

"No! It's just I want to care about him more but we are only friends. We do care for each other… but I just want to care about every single thing that happens to him… But isn't that beyond friends?" Karin rubbed her face, but the red just became more and more visible. "I don't know how to say this… It's kind of weird. I still don't get it…" She smashed herself flat on the bed.

"You will soon. I cannot mislead your feelings." Rukia stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. "I will leave the rest to figure out by you, Karin. Good night." She closed the door shut behind her when she left the room.

Karin stared out the window, it was already dark, and the moon shined as the stars sparkled in the night sky. _Wonder what Toushiro is doing now… Wait… Why am I thinking about Toushiro again?! Ahh! _Karin grabbed the pillow and chucked it towards her bed.

"Kurosaki Karin! Snap out of it! Just go and think about something else! Stop thinking about him." She shouted to herself and sat down on her chair to concentrate on some assignment work.

* * *

_Ah, who's talking about me now? Actually, who will even talk about me?_ Hitsugaya sneezed. He grabbed out a black jacket from his cupboard and wrapped it around himself. _Maybe because that I'm just cold…_

The clock ticked to nine.

He checked his phone for any miss calls or text messages. _Wait… Why am I checking for unread text messages? Karin doesn't have a phone yet… She said she will get one at senior high. _The little voice in his mind spoke. He chucked his book and pen aside, and threw himself onto the bed. He sometimes hoped that he had someone to talk to but he doesn't like telling people about private stuff. He flicked through the contact list of his phone and found the name 'Yumichika'.

Hitsugaya's fingers pressed on the keys, "Yumichika. I'm sorry to bother you but can you take over the soccer training business for me and Karin tomorrow? Call Ikkaku to help too." The beep sound of the phone was heard as the window 'Message Send' popped up. He rested himself in the softness of his bed, wondering how Hinamori met Aizen.

Aizen always gave him an uneasy feel. Especially his smile; it always feels like that he's planning on something. He started to think that Aizen is going to use Hinamori as a chess piece for his some dreadful plan. Hitsugaya disliked him, especially his smile. He didn't want Hinamori to be with Aizen, she will definitely get hurt.

He closed his eyes, trying to rest for a while. It was tiring from all of those emotion and work. He was concentrating too much that his eyes were stressing so much that they started to sore.

"I guess I'll go sleep today…" He sat up. He took of his shirt and replaced them with his light blue pyjamas. He closed the lights and locked his room, just in case of Hinamori rushing in at midnight. He tuckled himself under his blanket and went off to his dreams.

* * *

"Yo, Toushiro." Karin grabbed onto Hitsugaya's bag as the two met while heading to school.

"Hey, Karin. Can you be with me after school?" Hitsugaya asked. Their pace slowed down since they still have enough time to walk to school slowly while Hitsugaya go buys his breakfast.

"But don't we have soccer training for the freshmen after school?" Karin looked at Hitsugaya. She just wished he could ever smile. He would be way prettier if he smiles.

"I asked for Yumichika and Ikkaku to take over." He replied. He took out his wallet and brought a pineapple bun from the nearby bakery.

"Although I did received a text message from you but I never said that I'll replace you for today, Hitsugaya-taichou." Hitsugaya felt someone grabbed onto his shoulder while he was paying for the bun. "So, why do you want me and Ikkaku to replace you and Kurosaki fuku-taichou today?" A guy who was way taller than Hitsugaya spoke. He was standing right behind him, fiddling with his short hair.

"Because me and Karin need to go somewhere after school, so we can't train the freshmen today." He took ever his change and started to munch on the bun. "Anyways, you and Ikkaku are the team members of the senior soccer team. Just go harsh on the freshmen." He replied coldly, without giving Yumichika a proper excuse.

"So the rumour of you two dating is true?" Karin ignored all of the conversation except for this sentence. Hitsugaya was clearly choked at his last bite of the bun while Karin's face was all red.

"What the hell?! No. Just no." Hitsugaya chucked the plastic wrapping in the bin. _How could these type of rumour spread?! _"Karin, do you know who might spread out this rumour?" He looked towards her, who was right next to him, without saying anything.

"I don't know… probably Yachiru." She replied. She was still wondering about Rukia's words since last night. _I have feelings towards Toushiro? Really? Seriously? If I do, why can't I figure it out? Wait… why am I thinking that I might like Toushiro? Isn't it impossible for use to be together… since Toushiro has someone he likes already…? Ah! I don't get this. It's making me feel that I actually like Toushiro… I don't like anyone… I like Toushiro as a best friend… Best friend… _Karin kept on thinking and walking, repeating to herself that Toushiro is only a best friend, a best friend…

"Karin." Hitsugaya called for her but she ignored him, just walking straight forwards to school. "Karin!" He shouted, but still no reply. His voice wasn't loud at all, but it was mixed with frustration. Hitsugaya had no patience left but grab out one of his maths exercise book and slapped it gently on her head. "Karin."

"What's wrong, Toushiro?" Karin snapped herself out of the thoughts.

"So you weren't listening to me at all?" Hitsugaya frowned. He doesn't really like someone not paying attention to him while he's talking. But Karin was always an exception. Normally, he will rage and start a lecture.

"Really? You were saying something?" Karin blanked into space again. She grabbed Hitsugaya's phone from his poket, checking the time. "Toushiro, bell is going to ring soon, better hurry up." She shoved his phone back into his pocket and started running.

Hitsugaya sighed. _I guess I will just tell her after school… _He grabbed into his bag tight and ran after Karin. They have completely forgotten about Yumichika, leaving him alone at the back.

"That's nice… leaving me alone…" YUmichika sighed. He walked into a small alley which was short-cut he found to go to school quicker recently.

* * *

The bell rang, everyone walked out of the buildings heading out the school. Yumichika called Ikkaku and the two headed towards the boys' change rooms.

"Why do we have to train these brats?" Ikkaku frowned. He hated training little brats since they're too weak to compete with him.

"Cause of our Hitsugaya-taichou's orders." Yumichika shrugged his shoulders. "Listen to the taichou orders, although he's two years younger than us and we are in the senior soccer team."

"Oh fine then." Ikkaku slammed his locker close lazily and headed out to the field with a soccer ball. "Seems like Yumichika left without me again."

Yumichika was already at the field waiting for Ikkaku with the freshmen. The freshmen stared at the two seniors. _A new coach again?! Where's our taichou and fuku-taichou? _All of their faces shared the same questions.

"Your taichou and fuku-taichou are absent today." Yumichika spoke. "You guys might saw them at school today but they just went out together after school for some business. Don't worry. Ikkaku and I were the previous taichou and fuku-taichou. We were the ones who chose the two so we know how to train you people." Yumichika gave them a smile.

The freshmen exhaled with relief. They did want a new coach and it was a relief that their taichou is away today, since they don't need to run around the school anymore.

"Alright then brats. Let's get started off with everyone running around the school three laps for a warm up." Ikkaku yelled to the freshmen as he took of his jacket and shirt, leaving with only one singlet on.

They all sighed and froze in shock. _Three laps around the school as a warm up?! Are you crazy?!_ The same thoughts crossed among their minds, but seeing Ikkaku's creepy face, with a bold head, they started running after him without hesitation. They followed every order that Ikkaku said while Yumichika was just playing around with his phone.

* * *

Hitsgaya and Karin were hanging around in the streets. Simply, Karin was just following Hitsugaya around while he is buying some snacks.

"Karin, is it fine if you come to my place and you can go just before dinner?" Hitsugaya paid for the snacks and walked out the supermarket as Karin followed him.

"It's fine. What do you want to tell me about? Why didn't you just tell me at school?" Karin looked into his emerald eyes, her cheerful face was always the light that lead Hitsugaya continue on and never give up.

"I don't want anyone else to hear it but you." He replied coldly, but didn't look at her eyes at all. He just spoke calmly letting his back face her.

"Then probably… I have something… to tell you too then…" Karin murmured, but Hitsugaya heard it clearly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. It seems like something private. You can if you wish to, I might help if I can." Hitsugaya turned his head and smirked as the two walked down the street to his apartment.

Karin gave back him a bright smile.

The smile warmed his heart, but his face was still cold as usual.

* * *

**So this leads to the end of Chapter 6 of Just, Caught Sight of You.**

**Please review you comments about this chapter~**

**I will greatly appreciate it~**

**(Listening to Rangu no Melody by SID... I'm DEEPLY in love with it. It's OP13 for Bleach ^.^) **

**I hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again~**

**I'm back for a new update. **

**The first half is going to be HitsuKarin as the second half is going to be IchiRuki**

**Hope you enjoy~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **_

* * *

Chapter 7

Hitsugaya grabbed his keys out and opened the door. "I'm back." He spoke softly as he took off his shoes and placed them on the shelf.

"Sorry for disturbance…" Karin placed her shoes next to the shelf and followed Hitsugaya into his bedroom.

"Shiro-chan, did you bring a friend home?" Hinamori knocked on his door; she was holding a plate of cookies.

"I brought Karin home." Hitsugaya replied as he opened his door. He saw Hinamori's face sparkle as she handed him over a plate of cookies. "What's wrong, Momo?"

"So you and Karin-chan are now dating?" She gave him a bright smile, looking at Hitsugaya's face which was going to explode.

"No!" He slammed the door shut as Karin stared at him. His face was blushing red.

"What's wrong…? Toushiro?" She placed her school bag next to his desk. She didn't hear what Hinamori said to him. All she heard was Hitsugaya shouting at her. "You just suddenly shouted at Hinamori…"

"Uh… It's nothing…" He replied. The room remained silent. Hitsugaya didn't know how to tell Karin. It was just too awkward to say.

"So.. Toushiro… What were you going to say?" She sat down at the edge of his bed. She looked out his window; the sun was setting down the hills slowly.

"About… the girl I may like…" He spoke softly under his breath. Karin felt her heart was stabbed again. It was painful. She tried to pull out a smile and continue to listen to him. She bear the pain, it was nothing. Nothing.

"So you figured out who is the girl? Can I know?" She tried to make her tone cheerful, but it hurts. Her heart couldn't stop bleeding.

* * *

Flashback

_"I-I like you… Hitsugaya-kun…" A girl with her hair tied up in a bun as a blue bow was attached to it spoke. She was one of the smartest students in her year. Her name was called Tsukiyume Akane. Her brown eyes stared into Hitsugaya's emerald eyes. _

_"I'm sorry…" He looked away from her. He turned around, going to the opposite direction of Akane's way._

_It was silent. _

_"Why..?" Am I not good enough? Or do you already have someone else?" She shouted to him. Her eyes were already filled with pearl-sized tears, streaming down her cheek, ruining her cheeks, ruining her pride. She never cried this hard before, no one has seen her cried like this. _

_"Don't know. Maybe, maybe not." He shrugged his shoulders as he replied coldly. He shoved his hands into his pockets. He caught Karin right around the corner of the school buildings._

_Karin was used to seeing him rejecting girls, but this time, his words had hurt the girl, and herself. It was painful. She was scared Hitsugaya will be taken away from her. She doesn't want Hitsugaya to be taken away, she didn't want to see him to be with any other girl. _

_"Yo, Karin." He stopped, as he saw Karin was blanking out in space. Akane watched from behind, she burst out of tears, looking at the boy who she once loved is with anothergirl, She pulled out faint smile. This was probably her fate. _

_"So, Kurosaki-san is your beloved one?" Akane whispered to herself as she tried to stand up, and walk to the bathroom. Karin stared at Akane's shadow, she was breaking up bit by bit. Ignoring Hitsugaya's presence, she ran to Akane's side, trying to comfort her. She opened her mouth, but it was interrupted my Akane's words. "Kurosaki-san, do you like Hitsugaya-kun?" _

_"Toushiro…? I like Toushiro as a best friend only." Karin smiled. She hugged Akane, patting her gently on the back, as if this would calm her down a bit. _

_"Maybe… Hitsugaya-kun's special one will be you." Akane pulled up a fanit smile to her, she let go of Karin's hands which were clinging on her shoulders. "Thanks for comforting me."_

_Karin realised that she may have feelings towards Hitsugaya. She cared about him. She was scared that he will be taken away. She wanted to be with him. _

_"Maybe I was just being imaginative." Karin sighed and ran to Hitsugaya. How could it even be possible for her to start liking Hitsugaya? It must be some imagination. However, she never noticed how painful her heat was when Hitsugaya said 'maybe' as an answer for Akane's question. _

* * *

"Is it Tsukiyume?" Karin asked.

"The girl who transferred school after she confessed?" He couldn't really remember, but she cried a lot and Karin was comforting her. That was all he could remember.

"Don't you like her?" Akane was a girl who was chased after by most of the boys in the school, Karin thought Hitsugaya liked her too.

"No…" Hitsugaya spoke. He didn't really notice Akane's existence until the school had a big fuss about her leaving. He didn't care at all.

"So… are you going to confess to her?" Karin grabbed onto the edge of the bed. _It hurts. It hurts so much…_ She didn't understand why she was hurting and suffering in pain, it was just painful for her to ask the question.

"If only she will say 'yes'." He replied. He doesn't know how to say it. It was just too… weird. _This is going to be awkward…_He looked to Karin's direction. He was in huge shock of her reaction."Karin?" He sat down next to her, wiping out her pearl-sized tears, which were slowly streaming down her pink cheeks.

"I'm scared… I don't want anyone else to take you away…" Karin tried to wipe out her tears herself and calm down. The sobbing sound kept on blocking her to talk fluently. She couldn't stop. Fear, she was scared that Hitsugaya would be taken away from her. "I just… want to be in a relationship… that I can care… more about you… I want to be in a relationship beyond friends…"

"Karin…" Hitsugaya patted her head gently and pulled her into his arms. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry. You're mine. I'm yours."

* * *

"Hey Ichigo." Rukia spoke. She grabbed onto Ichigo's hand while walking down the busy street in the city.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" Ichigo looked at her, she seemed depressed. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked down the street slowly.

"Uh… don't worry…" She looked away from the orange head. She laid her head on his shoulder for a few seconds. "Should we go now?" She pulled out a smile to him.

"…" Ichigo looked at her for a while. Rukia looked really depressed just then. He was worried about her. "Rukia, you don't have to stress yourself… Do you want to rest awhile from being a student teacher?"

Rukia was the student teacher of class 2-3. Ichigo is going to start being the student teacher of class 2-1 at the next school day. One thing that he liked was that he could watch over Karin just in case anyone bullies her or hurts her.

"It's fine." Rukia smile started to faint, it was true that she wasn't feeling well, maybe just too stressed from all of the work as a student teacher. Ukitake was the homeroom teacher for class 2-3 and didn't want Rukia to stress too much, but she just kept on working.

"Maybe we should just go home for today?" Ichigo stopped in front of a cafe. "Or do you just want to sit in a cafe for a bit?"

"Can we go to the cafe for a bit?" Rukia pulled onto his sleeve and walked towards the cafe.

"Sure. Cappuccino?" Ichigo held onto her hands tight as they walked into the cafe 'Éclat Mantinale' , which means 'Morning Shine' in French. It was their favourite cafe since there's also one located in Hokkaido.

"I'll get mocha this time." She took out her wallet from her handbag as she walked to the dessert section checking out for the cakes.

"Good evening, what would you like to order?" A waiter spoke as she took out a jot pad from her apron pockets. She raised her head, noticing it was Rukia. "Rukia!" She shouted cheerfully and gave out a bright smile.

"Rangiku…" Rukia smiled at her orange-haired friend. Matsumoto Rangiku, also known as one of the teachers at Tokyo High. She's also working as a waiter in Éclat Mantinale for a part-time job.

"What do you like, Rukia?" Rangiku patted on her head, treating her as a child. "I recommend the Tiramisu with mocha" She took out a pen from her shirt pocket, waiting for Rukia's order.

"I will just have that then." She got out her membership and credit card and handed them over to Rangiku.

"Pin or sign?" Rangiku asked, handing a ten dollar voucher and a new membership card to Rukia.

"Sign." Rukia signed the receipt as she took the voucher along with the cards. "Is my membership card too old?" She looked at the new one, there was hardly any difference with her old one.

"The one you got can only be used in Hokkaido, this is a national one." Rangiku handed her a sheet of paper with a number on it. "Have a nice day." She waved to Rukia, who was walking to a table where Ichigo was sitting and continued taking orders for other customers.

Rukia sat down right across Ichigo, placing her bag behind her back. She waved back to Rangiku and looked out to the window.

"I ordered a Tiramisu for you." She took the plate with the Tiramisu to Ichigo and got herself the cup of mocha. The waiter who was serving bowed to them slightly with a smile and started to serve other customers' orders by skating away on his roller skates.

"Don't stress too much, coffee won't help you." Ichigo patted Rukia on the head and started to eat up the piece of cake. "I'm always here for you." He smiled. He knew that she must be overloading herself with a bunch of work.

"…" Rukia took a sip of the cup, looking at Ichigo. Her cheeks were pink as she stared into his warm eyes. She hid half of her face in her scarf, staring outside the window. "Thanks, Ichigo."

"He smiled again. He got out a box from his pocket and placed it on the table but Rukia didn't notice it at all. "Then it should be fine for me to change it to a new ring then." He opened the box. It was a ring with a Chappy head on it. A small heart-shaped diamond was located on one of Chappy's ear. "Seems like this fits you well." He took the ring off Rukia's finger and replaced it with the Chappy ring.

Ichigo ate the last bite of the Tiramisu as Rukia finished her last sip of the coffee. Ichigo pulled her off the chair, walking out of Éclat Mantinale, heading towards Tokyo High.

"Ichigo… why are we at Tokyo High? It's already evening, the school is closed." Rukia looked over the gates of the school. It was silent. No one was in the school at this certain time. She stared into his eyes, full of confusion.

"This is where we first met. Right here, in front of the school gates." Ichigo looked at the violet eyes. He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Rukia, you have no choice this time." He closed his eyes and made his lips touch hers. He could clearly see Rukia's face was burning red. "You have to marry me since you already accepted my proposal."

"Proposal? When?" Rukia's face was blank. _He never proposed to me! _She thought. She looked at the Chappy ring, trying to understand what was going on.

"Seems like you understood the proposal." He opened his arms; Rukia wrapped her arms around his waist. She buried her face into his shirt full of happiness.

"Only for this time, you baka."

* * *

**So this leads to the end of Chapter 7 of Just, Caught Sight of You. **

**The rings that Ichigo and Rukia was wearing in the previous chapters were only a pair of couple rings. **

**This is the ACTUAL proposal. **

**Simply, they are now engaged :DD**

**I made the wedding ring a bit different because I want it to be a bit special~**

**Please Review about comments of this chapter~**

**My updates are now just going to be in random times so Please check it out~**


	8. Chapter 8

**An update~**

**I'm making Hitsugaya kind of like an otaku... hope you won't mind that much~**

**But he still has he coolness...**

**So here is Chapter 8 of Just, Caught Sight of You.**

**Enjoy~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

* * *

Chapter 8

"Toushiro…" Karin looked at the emerald eyes, the tears blurred her sight. She didn't understand what he just said. "What did you mean…?" She rubbed her tears away and asked Hitsugaya for a tissue.

"I'm yours, you're mine." He handed the tissue to her, but his expression was cold. "That's what I meant." He sat down at the edge of the bed, handing her the plate of cookies.

"…Can I borrow the bathroom and a spare towel?" She pulled out a faint smile. She thought she was dreaming, but seems like it was reality. Hitsugaya stood up and grabbed a blue towel from his cupboard and chucked it to Karin. "Thanks." She stood up and went to the bathroom, closing the door shut behind her.

She turned open the tap. The sound of the running water was captured by her ears. Her hands were filled with water as she splashed them onto her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red, her head was aching a bit after washing her face, but she managed to get over it. She wiped her face with the towel, remembering that Hitsugaya used to keep his eye drop in the top right draw of the sink. She opened the draw, searching for the eye drop but there wasn't any. "Toushiro, where's your eye drop?"

"Top left draw of the sink." He spoke at the other side of the door. He took out some snacks and shoved them in his desk draw. The unlock sound of the door was heard as Karin asked him where to put the towel. He pointed at the basket in the corner of the room as Karin tossed it right into the basket.

"Karin, do you want to stay for dinner?" Hitsugaya asked.

"If you want me to." Karin looked out the window, the moon was slowly appearing in the dark night sky.

"Karin-chan, do you want to stay at our place tonight? It's really dark and your house is kind of far from ours. I have exchange clothes for you."Hinamori knocked on the door, her sweet voice hovered into Karin's ears as the unlock sound of the door was heard.

"But don't you only have two bedrooms?" Karin asked. She never stayed overnight at Hitsugaya's place before since it's kind of awkward.

"Shiro-chan has a bunk bed sort of bed." Hinamori smiled as she walked into the room. She pulled out the bottom of Hitsugaya's bed, there was a matress with a spare pillow and blanket. "See?"

"But won't it be a bother…?" Since Hitsugaya was a boy and she was a girl, it's going to be awkward. Although Hitsugaya has stayed over at her place in the same room but it was at the two corners so it didn't matter much.

"It's fine. It's dangerous at night. I will call Yuzu about it. Feel comfortable about the stay." Hinamori left the room with a smile and dialled Karin's home number to inform Yuzu that Karin will be staying at their place for today.

"It won't be a bother to you… right?" Karin spoke, her face was blushing pink. She feels embarrassing looking at the emerald eyes.

"Not at all. I just hope you feel comfortable about it." He patted Karin's head gently as if he was treating her like a kid, although Hitsugaya's height isn't much taller than hers. He went to the cupboard and dug in the draw, trying to find a spare bath towel. "Momo, I can't find any spare towel for Karin."

"It's in my room. I will grab her change of clothes for her." Hinamori shouted. She was at the kitchen preparing dinner for the three. "Grab the white towel in my cupboard. Come and take over for the kitchen later."

Hitsugaya left the room to grab the towel. Karin was just looking through his shelf of books, noticing half of them were manga. "Wow… he sure has a bunch of manga…" She never knew Hitsugaya had that many manga books.

"If you want to borrow some, you can if you want. I don't really mind." Hitsugaya just magically appeared in her sight. He pulled out one of the manga books from his shelf. "Read Bleach, it's really good." He handed over the first volume of the series to Karin.

"Thanks…" Karin took the book and shoved it in her school bag.

"Karin, do you want to take a shower now? You will need to wash your uniform since we have school tomorrow." Hitsugaya handed her the bath towel. "I will ask Momo for the spare change of clothes." He went out the room to call for Hinamori who was in the kitchen.

_You better… I need to ask Hinamori for spare inner wear… _Karin sighed.

"Karin-chan, come to my room and I will get the inner wear for you." Hinamori smiled and lead Karin into her room. She searched through her draw and found a singlet and underwear for Karin. "You can use my bathroom if you want. I will give you a new pair of pyjamas later." She pushed Karin into the bathroom and closed the door for her.

"Thanks Hinamori…" Karin spoke behind the door. She put the towel and change of clothes on the shelf next to the shower.

"No problems. You can call me Momo if you want." Hinamori took out the pyjamas for her and left the room.

Karin turned on the tap as the hot water splattered down her face to her body and down the drain. She tied her hair carefully in a high bun, preventing her hair to get wet. She grabbed the shower gel from the rack and rubbed it on her smooth skin. She wondered what sort of relationship Hitsugaya and she is in right now. Friends? Couple? It was confusing. She still remembered that kiss from Hitsugaya on the forehead.

"Karin-chan, dinner is going to be done soon. Don't get out too late otherwise the food will get cold." Hinamori knocked on the door and spoke.

"Thanks Momo." Karin closed the tap tight. She grabbed the towel, noticing that the pyjamas aren't in the room. _Momo probably left in Toushiro's room by accident._ Karin sighed. She put on the inner wear and wrapped a towel around her. The tip toed to Hitsugaya's room, finding that the pyjamas were in a bag on his bed. She hoped that Hitsugaya isn't in the bathroom.

Karin chucked the towel on the ground and opened the bag. She took out the pyjamas, right before she was going to wear them, the bathroom door opened. It was Hitsugaya. He was only wearing his pyjama pants on with a towel wrapped around his neck. He was completely shirtless.

_Oh shit… What did I just see…_ Karin stared at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya stared back.

It was silent.

It wasn't long that Hitsugaya noticed he was shirtless and Karin only noticed she only had a singlet on. Both of their faces were fully red.

"I'm sorry." Hitsugaya rushed back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. _I didn't see anything. I didn't see anything. I didn't see anything. _He repeated it to himself over and over but his face just started to blush more.

Karin was left speechless. She quickly put on the top and the pants. She noticed that there was a white shirt on his, assuming it should be Hitsugaya's. "Toushiro, wear your shirt." She knocked on the door; Hitsugaya opened the door and grabbed onto his top. Karin tunred her head away, she had enough already. She doesn't need to see more.

"Thanks." He put his arms through the sleeves, only buttoning the middle three buttons, leaving the top two and last button unbuttoned. He grabbed onto Karin's hand and walked to the dining table. "Dinner time."

Hinamori saw the two coming, she giggled. She knew they were in some sort of relationship. "You're fine with steak right?" Hinamori placed the dinner on the table as the two sat down next to each other. Hinamori sat down right across them. "I'm going to make the fruit salad later so… eat up." She gave the two a bright smile.

"Itadakimasu." The three took their chopsticks and started to enjoy the meal. The sleeves were a bit too long for Karin so each time she reaches for something; she always needed to pull it up. Seeing Karin pulling her sleeves up every ten seconds, Hitsugaya just helped her roll up her sleeves. He checked on the tag noticing it was his size instead of Karin's.

"What's wrong?" Hinamori stopped eating with a confused face.

"You gave Karin the wrong size. Didn't you say that you have small sized pyjamas that you couldn't wear? Won't that fit Karin?" Hitsugaya sighed. Why does he have such a clumsy sister?

"Did I give her your size by accident?" She knew that she was clumsy, she thought she got the right size but turns out it's too big. Hitsugaya nodded. "It's ohkay… right? Tell me if you feel uncomfortable with it, Karin-chan."

"It's fine, Momo. I don't really mind baggy clothes." Karin smiled. She never thought that tthese were the sizes for Hitsugaya. _Oh well… Hope Toushiro won'y mind. _Karin finished the rest of her dinner quietly and placed the dishes in the sink. She turned the tap on, planning to at least wash her own dishes.

"Karin-chan, just leave it there. I'll do the wash up. You and Shiro-chan still have homework to do right?" Hinamori stood up and placed all of the dishes in the sink. Hitsugaya pulled Karin with him back to his room. "I'll make you the fruit salad and give them to you two later. Have fun studying."

"Thanks… Momo…" Karin thanked her and went with Hitsugaya back to his room.

* * *

The sound of an unlocked door was heard by Yuzu. The orange head walked in the house with his girlfriend behind.

"Onii-chan! Welcome back!" Yuzu called, she was at the kitchen busy cooking dinner rather than giving her brother a big hug.

"Yuzu, where's Karin?" Karin will usually be at the living room watching TV or in her room doing homework. But seems like she's nowhere in the house.

"Karin-chan is staying at Toushiro-kun's place today. So it will only be us three today." Yuzu took out the plates and bowl as she served her brother and sister-in-law dinner.

"What?! Karin is at that brat's place? Ans she is staying over at his place?! I got to go and fetch her up!" Ichigo smashed the table, he nearly flipped the table by standing up so suddenly.

"Calm down Ichigo. Hitsugaya is a nice person. It's not that he will rape Karin… I know him more than you do." Rukia forced Ichigo to sit down on his chair and eat his dinner. She didn't even know how it is possible for him to have such a fight with Hitsugaya.

"Onii-chan, it's fine. I think them two are dating, so don't worry. Toushiro-kun will always take care of Karin-chan." Yuzu smiled brightly as she served herself some food.

"What?!" Ichigo shouted as she slammed the table again, making the bowls and plates tremble. They didn't really heard what Ichigo said clearly since his mouth is stuffed with food.

"Sit down and eat your dinner!" Ichigo's voice was loud enough but Rukia shouted even louder. Ichigo sat down quietly and continued eating dinner like a good kid.

Yuzu was stunned by how her brother can be so quiet by just one shout by Rukia. She was literally shocked.

* * *

"Toushiro… Help me…" Kari cried. She hated maths. She didn't understand anything of what the text book said, although Hitsugaya has explained to her a billion of times.

"Do you want me to explain it again?" He sighed. It's such an easy question but why can't she just understand?!

Karin shook her head. She took the fork and started to chew on the fruit salad rather than focusing on maths.

"Ohkay then. So, this is how you do this question." He took a deep breath and started to shove all of the explanations into Karin's head.

She stared at the question blankly. "I still don't get it." She was hoping there's at least a few more pieces of fruit in her bowl, but it was empty. Instead, she stabbed her fork into Hitsugaya's bowl, chewing on a piece of fruit from his bowl.

Hitsugaya didn't really mind Karin taking his food usually. But she took his melon. His piece of melon. His precious piece of watermelon.

"Karin! Don't steal my watermelons!" He tried to grab Karin's fork, not letting her eat the melon. But it failed. He grabbed onto her wrists instead, trying to bit onto the melon. But Karin kept on struggling that made Hitsugaya fell of his chair. He pulled Karin along with him, making him be on top of her on the carpet.

"Shiro-chan, Karin-chan, you two should go bed now. It's ten thirty." Hinamori opened the door at the unexpected moment. She saw the scene of Hitsugaya right on top of Karin. She closed the door shut quietly and left the two alone, pretending that she saw nothing.

Karin stared at the door, she stopped struggling which made Hitsugaya had a chance to eat the piece of melon.

"My melon." He shoved the melon into his mouth by moving Karin's hand. He stared at her as the end of his lips cured slightly up.

Karin was stunned. "Toushiro… Did you just… Smile?"

* * *

**This leads to the end of Chapter 8~**

**Please review comments about this chapter~**

**I probably made it a bit too OOC... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again :D**

**Haven't been updating for...? **

**Well... Here is Chapter 9 of Just, Caught Sight of You**

**I hope you enjoy it~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

* * *

Chapter 9

Hitsugaya's face turned back to the old cold expression again. "Probably you were just daydreaming." He smirked. He stood up and searched for something in the bathroom cupboards. "I will put your toothbrush here." He took out a new toothbrush and placed in one of the cups next to the sink.

Karin didn't say anything, she just stared at Hitsugaya. _Daydreaming? Me? Really? I think Toushiro just smiled… for real… _She said to herself. It seemed so real, but he just said he didn't… Is he denying? She was confused. _Now… I can't even identify between reality and imagination?! _She smacked her head, trying to wake up from that 'illusion'.

She stood up and headed towards the bathroom. "Toushiro, get out of the bathroom." Karin demanded. She took the cup and filled it full with tap water. She squeezed out the toothpaste onto the brand new toothbrush that Hitsugaya got out for her. _He uses mint flavour toothpaste? That's why his breathe smells like mint each morning when he speaks… Wait… did I just sounded like a stalker?!_ Karin looked at herself in the mirror; her cheeks were clearly brushed with a thin layer of pink. She finished off her cleaning and brushed her hair just in case there will be knots while she sleeps. She put the toothbrush back into the cup, noticing that Hitsugaya was standing next to her for the whole time that she was brushing her teeth.

"Toushiro, brush your teeth… I'm going to go sleep… " Karin stepped out the bathroom as she snuggled into the blanket.

Hitsugaya started to brush his teeth, noticing that Hinamori came in and put Karin's dried uniform next to her pillow. She placed her finger on her slips, telling Hitsugaya to be quiet and not to disturb Karin's sleep. She closed the door shut silently, leaving the two alone in the room.

Hitsugaya closed the lights of the bathroom. He walked to his bed, noticing a few pieces of hair were in Karin's face. He tucked them behind her hair and dropped a good night kiss on her forehead. He switched off the ceiling lights and closed his eyes in the darkness.

"Toushiro… Can I ask you a question…?" Karin turned over and faced upwards to Hitsugaya. She rubbed her eyes gently in the pitch dark room.

"What is it…?" Hitsugaya mumbled. He opened the lamp next to his bed and turned over, with his head hanging down the edge of his bed, looking towards Karin with his eyes half opened.

"What relationship are we in right now…?" Karin asked softly, it was already midnight; all they could hear clearly was the ticking sound of the clock. She was confused, she didn't know anything since the 'confession'. Friends? Couple?

"…Do you like me?" Hitsugaya spoke, his tone of voice showed a slight tiredness.

Karin nodded as she shoved her face in the pillow lazily.

"I like you, you like me. What else can we be apart from a couple…?"Hitsugaya replied, he shoved himself back into the warm blanket.

"…" Karin didn't say anything, her head was buried in the pillow.

Hitsugaya peeked through and noticed she fell asleep already. He turned off the lamp and went sleep too.

* * *

"Karin-chan, Shiro-chan! Wakey wakey! It's time for school!" Hinamori knocked on their door. The sun shined through the curtain in Hitsugaya's room. He reached out his hand for his phone under his pillow, checking the time. "Breakfast is ready. Get up quickly otherwise it will get cold." Hinamori called as she walked back to the kitchen.

"7.00am…" Hitsugaya mumbled as he squint his eyes to check the time.

"What… 7.00am…?" Karin sat up lazily, rubbing her eyes. She stared into space for a few seconds.

"7.00am already?!" Both of them squeaked. They had to arrive school early today as their soccer coach needs their help about the arrangement of the new student council. They were nominated to be new members of the student council but they refused, it was such a bother. But somehow, their coach asked them to help and lead the student teachers around the school. This was supposed to be the student council's job but somehow it turned to Hitsugaya and Karin's job.

Hitsugaya jumped off his bed and searched for his uniform in the cupboard. Karin took off her pyjamas and changed into the school shirt and the skirt rapidly. They never noticed they were changing in the same room.

Hitsugaya ripped off his pyjama top as he took out his school shirt and shoved his arms in the sleeves. He took his school trousers from the draw and changed them on. Karin rushed into the bathroom and grabbed a comb to tie her hair up high into a ponytail. She took the cup and filled it with water at the same time that Hitsugaya started to brush his teeth. The two of them finished their washing as the clock ticked to 7.10am.

Karin took her socks and put them on as she shoved her exercise and text books, which was on Hitsugaya's desk, in her bag. Hitsugaya drank the cup of milk that Hinamori prepared for him and took the piece of toast. He ran back into his room and packed up his bag. Karin went to the dining room as Hinamori offered her breakfast. She drank the cup of milk, which was somehow larger than Hitsugaya's, and hang the piece of toast in her mouth. She placed her cup and plate in the sink and smiled to Hinamori.

"Shank vu (Thank you), Momo." She ran back into Hitsugaya's room, put on her jumper and took her bag. Both of them rushed to the door and shoved the school shoes on.

"I'm going!" They both shouted to Hinamori. They slammed the door shut behind them and rushed to school.

Hitsugaya checked the time. 7.20am. They have ten minutes to get to school, which meant they needed to run, since it usually takes them more than twenty minutes to get to school since they walk really slow.

7.29am. They two arrived right in front of the school gates. They both exhaled. It was lucky that they arrived one minute early. They ran up to the student council room, noticing the student teachers are already there. Well, there was only three today.

"Let me introduce the new student teachers to you, Kurosaki, Hitsugaya." Amazingly, it wasn't their coach, who was usually Hisagi Sensei, but Urahara Sensei. He opened his fan which covered half of his face. "Ichimaru Gin, Kurosaki Ichigo and Abari Renji."

Karin stared at his brother, she didn't knew that her brother will be a student teacher here at Tokyo High. "Ichi-nii…" She mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me Kurosaki, it's school here so I might know that your brother Kurosaki Ichigo is a student teacher here but I would appreciate you to call your brother 'Kurosaki Sensei' instead of 'Ichi-nii'." Urahara spoke. It was a rare scene to see him in a formal manner.

"I'm sorry." Karin replied. She looked at the clock on the wall, 7.35am.

"Ohkay, it's time for our new student teachers to have a tour around the school." Urahara smiled as he walked out the room.

In an orderly fashion, Karin and Hitsugaya took the three university students a tour around every corner of the school, where and which classrooms are for such and such, the teachers' offices, the principal's offices, the bathroom and so on. When the three student teachers were to be gathered in one of the teachers' office, it was already 8.00am. It was time for their first period.

They slide open the classroom as the bell rang.

* * *

"Gin!" Matsumoto shouted to the silver head. He turned back, giving Matsumoto his usual grin.

"Rangiku." Gin spoke. He knew that Matsumoto was the maths teacher at Tokyo High, and a waiter at Éclat Mantinale. "What's wrong?"

"Just surprised to see you here. I thought you already graduated." Matsumoto smiled. They didn't meet each other for ages, at least a year or two. Matsumoto finished university early and left to become a teacher. Gin studied for a year or two. He would be graduating this year. "Do you want me to find a work place for you?" Matsumoto asked. She thinks that Gin just came here not long, maybe early this morning.

"Is there still a place left in Éclat Mantinale for me to work?" Gin responded. Matsumoto gave him a smile and nodded. Gin's grin grew wider. "You don't mind if I live at your place right, Rangiku?" With his narrow eyes, he stared at Rangiku's brown eyes.

"There's space, feel free. Where did you put your stuff?" If only came here this morning, where were his stuff?

"I came to Tokyo last night, it's at the hotel." He patted Rangiku on the head. "I will be moving to your place very soon then. I still have some work to finish off as a student teacher. Go with me to the hotel to fetch up my stuff?"

Matsumoto nodded and gave him a huge smile. "Do you want me to help?"

"What?" Gin raised an eyebrow. _What did Rangiku just said…? What?! _

"Do you… want me to help you?" She repeated.

"Are you… sick? Helping me to do paperwork?!" Gin showed a shocked face, without opening his eyes.

"What do you mean Gin?! I still do paperwork! It's not like I don't do any at all." Matsumoto crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at Gin with a small red cross at the corner of her head.

"It's fine. I will just hand these to Urahara." Gin showed his grin again, and walked off to Urahara's office. Matsumoto sighed as she went back to her own office to pack up her stuff.

* * *

"Ichigo, how's the first day as a student teacher?" Rukia walked down the stairs as she saw Ichigo walking into the house.

"It was fine… Just can't get used to Karin calling me 'Kurosaki Sensei'." Ichigo sighed as he dumped his back onto his bed when he walked into his room with Rukia behind. Rukia placed her glasses back into her case as she sat down on Ichigo's bed.

"It's fine right, she still calls you 'Ichi-nii' at home. School is different from home." Rukia placed her paperwork in a deck at the corner of Ichigo's desk. She sighed, why did she even bother do so much paperwork? Maybe because that is what the Kuchiki told her. Work as hard as you can to achieve higher levels in society.

Ichigo just collapsed into Rukia's arms, he was tired, since he wasn't really used to being a teacher in a high school, but instead, he wanted to go back to his high school life, where he first met Rukia.

"Stop it Ichigo." Rukia spoke. Her tone of voice made it sound like a demand, telling Ichigo to get off her.

He raised his body and sat on the chair properly. "Hey Rukia, it has been a fairly long time for us to go one a date. Want to go out at the weekends?" He grinned.

Rukia stared at Ichigo.

"I count that as a yes then." He stood up as he heard Yuzu calling for them to go down for dinner. "Dinner time." He grabbed onto Rukia's hand as the two walked downstairs for dinner.

* * *

**Simply, I didn't really know what to write ._. **

**But Im a Gin X Rangiku shipper... **

**Please review comments about the story so far or this chapter~**

**I would thank everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed my story :)**

**Please checkout for updates approximately a week later or so~ **


	10. Chapter 10

**I forgot to update Q.Q**

**This is a short chapter compared to others... But it's nearly holidays for me so I can update more~**

**So here's Chapter 10 for Just, Caught Sight of You.**

**I hope you enjoy~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **_

* * *

Chapter 10

"Itadakimasu!" The Kurosaki family sat down at the dining table as they started eating. Rukia grabbed her chopsticks as her ring shined under the light, which caught Yuzu's sight.

"Onee-chan, where did you got that ring from? It looks so cute!" Yuzu exclaimed. She remembered that she had a couple ring with his brother, Ichigo, but now it's replaced by the chappy ring. "Where did your couple ring with onii-chan went?"

"Oh… right… Ichigo, where's the couple ring? I thought I was still wearing it." Rukia wasn't thinking of telling Yuzu about this engagement ring, but they will eventually know.

"I replaced the chappy ring with it." Ichigo spoke as she shoved some meat balls in his mouth. "Yuzu, you're getting better at cooking." He smiled as he stuffed more in his mouth full of meat balls.

"Really? What do you think, Karin-chan?" Yuzu pulled onto Karin's sleeve, Karin barely talked at dinner. She doesn't usually talk while eating but today, she was far too quiet.

"Um…er… You did improve at your cooking skills." She pulled out a smile as she picked up some vegetables with her chopsticks and shoved it in her mouth with some rice.

"Karin-chan, is something bothering you?" Yuzu asked, Ichigo looked at here with his worried eyes. She shook her head.

"Ichi-nii will go on rampage if he knew what's bothering me." She sticked her tongue out, giving Yuzu a 'I will tell you later' look. Yuzu replied with a smile and the two twins continued on eating.

"Karin, what is it? You have to tell me." Ichigo stopped his eating. He stared at Karin. _Karin now doesn't trust me? _He thought to himself. He sighed.

Karin refused to answer as she finished off the rest of her bowl. She placed them in the sink and went upstairs. Rukia continued eating silently until her bowl was finished. She totally ignored Ichigo and went upstairs. Ichigo stuffed the rest of the dishes in his mouth and placed his and Rukia's dishes in the sink. Yuzu packed up everything and placed them in the sink while Karin came downstairs to the kitchen.

"Karin-chan, what is it? Onii-chan isn't here so you can say it." Yuzu opened the tap and rinshed all of the dirty dishes. Karin grabbed the dish washer liquid as the plugged in to the plug after Yuzu rinsed all of the dishes. She opened the hot water tap and filled the sink with soapy water.

"It's about Toushiro." Karin spoke softly, she started to rinse off the soapy water of the dishes that Yuzu just cleaned in another sink.

"Toushiro-kun? Anything happened among you two?" Yuzu asked, she was always the one who will patiently listen to her worries and not make a big fuss about it.

Karin nodded. "You know… that… Toushiro and I am a couple now…" Karin placed the dishes in the dry rack as she sighed.

"Really? Congratulations Karin-chan!" Yuzu answered, she knew the two are going to be together some day. All she know needs to wait is for his dearest onii-chan and onee-chan getting married.

"It's just a bit weird… Since Ichi-nii is our class' student teacher, he will make a big fuss if he sees us two together. The only time he won't be seeing us is during lunch-time. But Toushiro always gets chased after those fangirls." Karin sighed. _Why is life so hard for me? First is the fangirls… Now is mostly because of Ichi-nii? This is sad… _Karin thought.

"Try to make Toushiro-kun and onii-chan be friends. We are still going to be a family as a happy ending." Yuzu giggled. Karin blushed fully on red.

"Yuzu, are saying that Toushiro and I are getting married?!" Karin screeched, luckily, Ichigo didn't hear. Otherwise he will be stomping down the stairs with an ultra pissed face.

Yuzu nodded her head happily as she finished washing the dishes with soapy water. Karin continued on rinsing the rest of the dishes and placing them on the drying rack. Yuzu got a table cloth and started to clean up the dining table and the kitchen bench.

"Karin-chan, don't you wish so?" Yuzu asked.

Karin shook her head. _No way!_ She thought to herself. _Stop daydreaming… Yuzu… _Karin sighed.

"Alright then… but I still feel happy for you." Yuzu smiled as she packed away the dried dishes into the cupboards and draws. "So… what was bothering you? Aren't you happy about it?"

"What if his fangirls started to hate me and curse me… It was kind of obvious I wasn't his girlfriend at the start… but still… Someone like me… having a boyfriend?" Karin explained. It was hard to say it out since she had no idea what she was talking about. "It's just… this weird feeling… that is hard to explain."

"You will get through it Karin-chan." Yuzu smiled to her as she walked up to her room and into the bathroom. "I'm going to go and take a shower first." She called while her steps echoed down.

Karin smiled. She walked up her stairs and went back into her room.

She remembered that she had maths homework to do. Although she couldn't find her maths book for some reason, since ages ago; Matsumoto Sensei said her book work must be due tomorrow, which was a pain in the ass. She searched the book through her bag, her shelves, everywhere, but it wasn't anywhere.

She tried to go back through her memories of where she may leave it. "Shit, Toushiro got it!" She remembered that Hitsugaya got something from her bag and never gave it back. It must be her book.

She stomped downstairs to call Hitsugaya's place.

Not long after, she hangs the phone up and ran out of the house, to Hitsugaya's place's direction.

* * *

"Tadaima." Hitsugaya spoke as he placed his shoes on the shelf. He walked back into his room, noticing Hinamori was inside and cleaning it. "What are you doing, Momo." He dumped his bag next to his desk, staring at Hinamori.

"You see, cleaning your room." She smiled as she took a bag of rubbish into the bins. "And also, how many times have I told you to put the sweets in the kitchen cupboards instead of in your room? It makes your room all filthy and disgusting." Hinamori exclaimed. She took out all of the snacks and shoved them in a bag to put into the cupboard. A book dropped out from the pile of snack while she was packing the snacks.

"Shiro-chan, what's this?" She grabbed onto the book and looked at it. "Ku-ro-sa-ki Ka-ri-n." She read aloud. "Karin-chan's book?" She looked strangely towards Hitsugaya.

He stared back. _Shit, this was the book that I stole it from Karin… How the heck did she found it?! _He looked at the book. He remembered that he took this book away since it was one of the Karin's book work that was supposed to due ages ago.

"I think she just left it at my place from yesterday…" He murmured. He grabbed out his homework and started his laptop.

Hinamori continued until his room was clean, she left his room silently and went for the ringing phone since a few seconds ago.

"Hello? Who's speaking?" Hinamori picked up the phone as Karin's voice popped up. "Ohkay sure, I will hand the phone over to Shiro-chan." She placed the phone aside and went back into Hitsugaya's room. "Shiro-chan, Karin-chan is finding you."

He went blank again. _I feel something bad… is going to … happen…_

"Karin…?" He answer the phone softly.

"TOUSHIRO! WHERE THE HELL IS MY MATHS BOOK?! WHERE DID YOU PUT IT!" She shouted through the phone, which nearly made Hitsugaya deaf.

"…I did… nothing…" He answered, but the phone was hang up right after he finished the sentence. He placed the phone back, and walked back into his room silently.

-Serval minutes later-

The door bell was heard. Hitsugaya got out of his room and opened the door. A girl with her raven hair tied up high in a pony tail, with a black shirt and black tights. Her jacket was tied around on her waist. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest.

"T-O-U-S-H-I-R-O!" she screamed.

"…Hi…Karin…" Toushiro replied.

"GIVE ME BACK MY MATHS BOOK! I PROMISED MATSUMOTO SENSEI TO GIVE IT IN TOMORROW!" Karin shouted, as if the whole apartment could hear her.

"Ohkay… ohkay… But your work isn't finished…" He let Karin in as he went to get her book. "I can help you if you want." He handed her book over to her as Karin snatched it off from him.

"Library, tomorrow morning. I demand you to help me!" She replied angrily as stomped back home.

"Shiro-chan, did you do something wrong?" Hinamori poked her head out from her room, seeing Karin walking back with the pissed face.

"I… got her maths book… that was supposed to due ages ago… " He gave a smirk and went back into his room.

_I should've not done that. _He sighed as he smashed himself into his soft bed.

* * *

**As you see... I have rushed this chapter... **

**But I hope you still liked it.**

**Please Review comments about this chapter or the story so far, I would really appreciate them ^.^**

**I will update more next week~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm really sorry T^T **

**I don't even know how long that I haven't been updating... [I had exams... but now... HOLIDAYS :DDD]**

**Here's Chapter 11 of Just, Caught Sight of You.**

**I hope you enjoy~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Bleach.**_

* * *

Chapter 11

"I'm going." Karin took her bag and wore on her shoes as she slammed the door shut with a piece of toast from her mouth. _Toushiro better be at the Library. I'm going to get killed if I don't finished these stupid maths shit. _Karin bites of bits of the toast as she ran to the school gates.

The time ticked by, she arrived in front of the school gates right after she ate her last bite of her toast. The huge clock located on the upper of the main building stroke to eight.

_Forty-five more minutes until first period starts… Library should be opened right now. _Karin ran towards the back of the main building, where the library was located. Their school library is separated from the main building where all of the classrooms are located. Their library was one of the largest school libraries in Tokyo, since it's the top selective school.

Karin opened the library door and located herself in the corner of the library as she took out her maths text book and her maths exercise book. She flipped the pages until she reached up to Chapter 12. "What the hell is this shit?" Karin sighed. She smashed her face on her opened books as a white haired boy sat down next to her. Her eyes sparkled. "Toushiro!"

Hitsugaya stared at her. He sighed and took a pen out from Karin pencil case and started explaining the maths.

_35 minutes later_

"Do you get it now?" Hitsugaya asked her as he placed the pen down. She shook her head. She was fast at doing all the other questions that Hitsugaya has explained but except for the very last question.

"I really want to facepalm myself. Karin. How many times have I explained this to you?" Hitsugaya spoke. He took the pen again and started going through the question again. "Triangle ABC is a right-angled triangle, so, which one is the hypotenuse? When you found out the hypotenuse; state the opposite and adjacent sides of the triangle according to angle A's perspective." Hitsugaya drew a right-angled triangle on Karin's exercise book as she stared blankly at.

"Interval AC?" Karin spoke, with confusion. She couldn't remember anything in maths, because she just hated it so much. Hitsugaya nodded. Then he asked Karin which side is the opposite and which side is the adjacent. Karin stared at it blank again. _What the hell is this shit?! I don't get this! _The little voice in her mind shouted with frustration. _I need a table and flip it! _

"Karin. You have learnt this. Have you not been listening in class?" Hitsugaya tapped the pen on her forehead as she smashed her face onto the books. She shook her head.

"Matsumoto Sensei was just talking Gibberish. I don't get anything that she said." Karin stared at Hitsugaya innocently. She looked to the clock, it was nearly 8.45am. Only five more minutes left until the bell will ring. "Toushiro… Can you do it for me?"

Hitsugaya gave a death stare; it was obviously a "no". Karin took out a pen lazily as she labelled the opposite and adjacent sided lazily.

"See? You actually can do it. You got it right." Hitsugaya spoke delightfully as they continued onto the next step. "So now, in order to find angle A and correct to the nearest degree if interval BC is equal to 4 and interval AC is equal to 9." Karin stared at the question. _Why is trigonometry so confusing?! Ah! _She hoped that she could just turn into a puddle of 'blur'.

"We use trigonometry?" She asked. She searched for her calculator in her bag and dumped on the desk. Hitsugaya took the calculator and pressed out the formula for her.

"Fill in the blank spaces yourself." Hitsugaya rested his head on his hands as she stared at Karin pressing the buttons hesitantly and looking at Hitsugaya asking if she did anything wrong. Hitsugaya told her to continue on as she got the answer '26 degrees'.

"Finally! Finished!" Karin dumped all of her stuff back into her bag as they left the library. Right at the moment when they slide open the classroom door, the bell rang as the whole quietened down again.

* * *

The school bell rang, it was lunch time. Hitsugaya went to the rooftop as usual as Karin followed up. Only this time, that Yuzu, Rukia and Ichigo were with them.

"So Karin, Yuzu, how's school so far?" Ichigo asked as he shoved an onigiri in his mouth. He took his chopsticks and ate some tamagoyaki along with some teriyaki chicken with rice.

"Ichigo. You're eating too many stuff at once." Rukia spoke as she ate her bento.

"Hmph err ahh uhhh." Ichigo mumbled with a mouthful of food.

"I know you're hungry but no need to eat like this." Rukia replied as Ichigo started to choke on his food. "See, this is what I meant. Eat slowly. You have plenty of time." Rukia poured a cup of water for him from the thermos. Ichigo drank it in one go as he started to puff from the choking.

Karin, Yuzu and Hitsugaya stared at the couple. _How is it even possible to understand what he is talking with a mouthful of food?! _Karin stared at Rukia, noticing the chappy ring. She didn't notice it before like how Yuzu did, but it was cute and pretty.

"Ruki-nee, where did you get the chappy ring?" Karin asked as she took Hitsugaya's melon silently and stuffing them in her mouth. "These melons are nice…" She murmured to herself.

"Ichigo gave it to me." She smiled as a faint brush of pink was on her cheeks. Hitsugaya looked towards Karin, noticing she has hold of his melons that Hinamori always prepared for him.

"Karin." He spoke coldly, staring at Karin and the melon. "Give me that melon. That. Melon." He demanded. He always craved for melon. Every day at this time. Karin stared back at him, she was continuing stuffing melon in her mouth, totally ignoring Hitsugaya's death glare and desire of melons.

"Toushiro-kun, I have some more here so it's fine. Just let Karin eat it." Yuzu smiled. She handed another bento box to Hitsugaya, which was full of melon, and other fruit. "I knew Karin-chan will definitely eat your box of melon for no reason so I prepared another one for you."

"Thanks, Yuzu. Sorry for bothering you about it." Hitsugaya took the box politely. Somehow Ichigo started to actually not hate Hitsugaya that much, and Hitsugaya wasn't really caring about the huge 'battle' that the two had when they just met each other. Ichigo never gave him that cold and pissed look and Hitsugaya never gave him a death glare each time he sees Ichigo. Maybe that was what the girls called 'peace'.

"Anyways… Ruki-nee, when are you and Ichi-nii going to be engaged?" Karin asked as she stuffed the last few pieces of melon into her mouth. She closed the lid of the bento box and gave it back to Hitsugaya. She opened the bottle of lemon ice tea that she bought at the canteen with Hitsugaya and gulped the drink down her throat.

Ichigo choked again right after Karin asked. He gave Rukia the '_are we going to tell them now?_' look as he swallowed the remain food in his mouth. Rukia shrugged. She didn't care much. As long that Byakuya won't know about it yet. She gave Ichigo the '_as long as nii-sama won't know, I'm fine_' look to Ichigo as a reply and finished off her bento.

"We are already engaged." Ichigo spoke after the long silence. She grabbed out a bottle of water out of nowhere and started gulping down chunks of water. "You see that chappy ring? I bought that as a engagement ring for Rukia." He answered Karin's question as he finished off the bottle of water in just a few seconds.

"Just don't tell you father and nii-sama, and I'm fine with it. Promise?" Rukia whispered as she placed a finger on her lips and looked at Karin, Yuzu and Hitsugaya. The three nodded as they packed their stuff up. It was nearly time for the afternoon classes so they need to get ready and head down.

A shadow behind the door rushed down the stairs and went straight to the senior school building.

"Yumichika-san!" The boy shouted as he started panting after locating Yumichika down the hallway.

"Hanatarou, what's the matter?" Yumichika spoke as he swayed his hair back.

"Kurosaki Sensei… and… and…" Hanatarou was huffing and puffing, trying to calm himself down.

"Kurosaki Sensei? You mean the student teacher Kurosaki Ichigo?" Yumichika asked as Ikkaku walked towards them and listened to their conversation.

Hanatarou nodded immediately as he continued. "Kurosaki Ichigo Sensei and Kuchiki Rukia Sensei are engaged! I heard them said that right at the rooftop of the junior school building."

"What?!" Ikkaku shouted. He was simply, shocked, and surprised. Yumichika and him has known Ichigo for a period of time and they sometimes hang around with each other, but it they never thought Ichigo and Rukia will get together, since Orihime chased after Ichigo that much. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, Ichigo and Orihime were once classmates, but Ikkaku and Yumichika were currently, too stupid, to get into university so they had to repeat year 12.

"What, what? What are you talking about?" Matsumoto walked passed as she saw Ikkaku's shocked face. "Is it some gossip?"

Yumichika nodded, "Apparently Ichigo and Rukia are engaged, Matsumoto. I mean Matsumoto Sensei." He flicked his hair again.

"Oh my god really?!" Matsumoto exclaimed. She ran back to her office, which was located as the same office as Byakuya, and Gin. She slammed the office door open, finding both Gin and Byakuya in the office.

"Nee, nee Gin!" Matsumoto sat next to Gin as he tidied up his paperwork.

"Rangiku, what's the matter? What happened? You pregnant?" Gin asked with his usual grin.

"You wish I was pregnant. But anyways, did you know that Ichigo and Rukia got engaged?" Matsumoto smiled to Gin as she stood up, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Then I shall congratulate them sometime." Gin spoke as Byakuya stood up.

"Where's Rukia?" He asked in a demanding tone to Matsumoto. She shrugged her shoulders. She got the news from Yumichika and Yumichika probably got it from Hanatarou. She didn't know where Hanatarou got those information from.

"Who knows." Matsumoto replied back as Byakuya left the office closing door shut behind him with a bang.

Byakuya walked down the hallway as students bowed to him as he just walked passed them silently with his usually cold face. Rukia, Ichigo, Karin and Hitsugaya were walking down the hallway from the other end of the stairs instead of the stairs near the office. Yuzu has already left to go to class because of her friends were already waiting for her. Byakuya caught sight of his dearest sister and increased his pace.

"Rukia." He spoke coldly as Rukia looked up.

"Nii-sama." She bowed slightly.

"And you, Kurosaki."

"Eh? Me? What's the matter, Byakuya?" Ichigo asked.

"I need to talk to you two for a bit. Hitsugaya and Kurosaki, you two need to get ready for class. I will be seeing you two at the sixth period." Byakuya spoke with that demanding tone again as the four was separated. Karin and Hitsugaya both went to the classroom as Rukia and Ichigo followed Byakuya to the office.

He slide open the office door, looked Gin and Matsumoto for one second, then looked away. He sat down silently at his desk while Rukia and Ichigo standing next to his desk like two students that were in trouble. Matsumoto stared at the two as Gin pulled her out of the office according to the tense atmosphere.

"Rukia."

"Yes, nii-sama."

"Do you remember about what the Kuchiki says about engagements?"

Rukia nodded.

"Explain yourself."

It was silent. Rukia didn't say anything. She didn't how to answer.

"Kurosaki." Byakuya broke the silence. " Why did you want to get engaged that quickly? You could have got engaged with Rukia after you two finished university. You two are still studying. You have no time for marriage at this time, nor engagements."

"Nii-sama, I-" Rukia tried to complain but Byakuya interfered them by telling them two to head to their own classrooms. The bell has rang right after the couple left the room.

"Rangiku, look what have you done." Gin spoke as rested his hand on Matsumoto's shoulders.

Matsumoto stared and complained. "I just want to tell you about it. Hanatarou was the one who telled me! More like Hanatarou told Yumichika, and then Yumichika told me." She sighed.

Gin patted Matsumoto on the head and spoke. "Off to class. You have Class 2-1 next right? We can go together."

Matsumoto nodded as Ichigo went to the same classroom as them and Rukia the opposite direction to theirs.

* * *

**So this is the end of Chapter 11 of Just, Caught Sight of You~**

**I hope whoever is reading it enjoyed it~**

**I will update more often for this week [although it's nearly to the end] and the following week. [I have school the week after T^T]**

**Please Review comments about this chapter or the story so far~**

**[LALALALALALA Just a bit hypo-active~ LALALALALALALALA]**


	12. Chapter 12

**A new update ^.^ **

**Since it's my holidays I will be updating a bit quicker. **

**So here is Chapter 12.**

**I hope you enjoy~**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**_

* * *

Chapter 12

"Ichigo!" Isshin kicked his room door open as he sent a kick to his face.

"What is it, Oyajii?" Ichigo blocked him and smashed him on the floor with only one arm.

"Is it true that you and Rukia are engaged?" He asked, with a serious face. Ichigo stared at him. Speechless. "So I guess that is a 'yes'?" He sat down on Ichigo's chair and stared at his face.

Ichigo was speechless again. He was afraid that Isshin will be mad at him. Since he is still only at university. But he hoped he won't be. Ichigo nodded hesitantly, but according to his acknowledgement, Isshin will be surprisingly happy.

"Really?" Isshin jumped up and patted his son's back. "I'm proud of you, Ichigo!" He ran out the room and rushed downstairs shouting, "Masaki! We have a daughter-in-law now! I'm so proud of Ichigo! Masaki!" As usual, he cried as he hugged the huge poster of Masaki at the living room.

"I knew oyajii will react like that." He sighed. It shocked him that Isshin was so serious at the start. "I just hope Byakuya won't rage after Rukia and me about this." He took a jacket out from his cupboard and covered himself and left his room.

Karin opened her room door as Ichigo just walked downstairs, she just remembered her father running down with a loud noise, talking to the huge poster of her mother. "Ichi-nii, what happened to odo-san?"

"Being very happy about the engagement." He replied as he dashed down the stairs. "Tell Yuzu and oyajii that I'm going out for a moment." Ichigo shouted at Karin as he left the house.

Karin stared at Ichigo until he left the house. She stomped down the wooden stairs as she found Isshin in the living room, still hugging Masaki's huge poster. "Odo-san…" She spoke as Isshin turned with a face full of happiness.

"Karin-chan! What's wrong?" Isshin turned to Karin, the smile on his face hasn't faded away yet. "What would you like? Daddy will do everything for you!" He exclaimed.

"Can… I have a cell phone of… my own?" Karin asked. She told herself that she would get her own phone when she is in senior high, but for Hitsugaya's sake, she will get it now. "Dad?" Isshin didn't answer, she waved her hand in front of Isshin's face.

"Uhh… sure! For my dearest daughter's sake! It's only a phone. Do you want to go buy it yourself or do you want daddy to be with you?" He asked, he didn't thought of anything, since he will always grant his daughter's wish no matter what.

"It's fine, I will go with my friend. Thanks, odo-san." Karin smiled as she went back to her room.

"Karin-chan, did daddy say you can have a phone?" Yuzu asked as Karin entered their room. Karin nodded as she smashed herself into her soft bed. She looked out of her room's window, the moon was already up high in the sky as the stars started to sparkle.

"Nee, Yuzu, what do you think Ichi-nii will go at this time? It's really late now." Karin murmured. She was bored. She hardly uses her laptop, or read books. Although mostly she would spend her time doing homework but today, she managed to finished it before hand which was a miracle.

Yuzu shrugged her shoulders, "Probably at onee-chan's place." She stared at Karin, "How's you and Toushiro-kun going?"

Karin smashed her head into her pillow and mumbled. "We are going fine. Just like usual."

"Usual? Do you still have your first kiss?" She sat up on her bed and stared at the other corner of the room. "Have you two hugged each other? Hold hands together while walking back home?"

Karin stared at her twin sister. "I still have my first kiss, we never hugged, nor do we walk home holding hands. Yuzu, what are you expecting from this relationship? Toushiro being you brother-in-law?" Karin crossed her arms in front of her chest as she stared at her sister suspiciously.

"I hope that is true. I really want Toushiro-kun to be a part in our family." Yuzu smiled as she checked the ticking clock in the room. "It would be more happier with Toushiro-kun as my brother-in-law." Yuzu's smile grew brighter as she sat on Karin's bed.

"Maybe it might be true. I don't know yet. Still too young to think about the future." Karin spoke softly as she flipped her whole facing towards the white ceiling.

"Karin-chan… is it just me… or is that… you have grown fatter a bit since we got with Toushiro-kun?" Yuzu poked her waist, which was obviously had a bit more fat than last she poked, which was around two weeks ago.

"No I haven't! Yuzu what are you talking about?!" Karin jumped up as she shoved Yuzu aside.

"But you see?" Yuzu started pinching Karin on the waste with one hand and the other hand holding her head. "Look at these fats on your waist. You should exercise more."

"I have already been exercising!" Karin frowned. She looked at the time again. It was ten o'clock. "I'm going to sleep." She pulled out her pyjamas from her cupboard and replaced her normal clothes with the pair of pyjamas. She banged her cupboard doors shut and snuggled into her warm blanket. "Yuzu… close the lights please."

"Hai hai." She was changed into her pyjamas already out of nowhere and closed the lights. "Oyasumi, Karin-chan."

"Oyasumi." Karin mumbled under the thick layer of her blanket.

* * *

"Momo, can you grab me a spare towel?" Hitsugaya walked out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around him. His wet hair was dripping down drops of water onto the soft carpet.

"Hai, coming soon." Hinamori yelled as she went back into her room to dig for a spare towel. She pulled out a pale green towel, and chucked it to Hitsugaya. "Here you go, Shiro-chan." She smiled as she went back into the kitchen. Hitsugaya checked the ticking clock in his room. 7.00am. _Shit, I better hurry a bit. _He shoved all his school stuff in his bag and changed into his uniform. Grabbing his phone on the desk, and covered himself with his school jumper and wore his shoes.

"I'm going." He placed his hands on the door knob as Hinamori stopped him.

"Shiro-chan! Your bento and your breakfast." She shoved his bento in his bag and handed him a chocolate milk carton with a pineapple bun.

"Thanks." He hangs the pineapple bun in his mouth as he headed out for school. He drank all of the milk at once and ate the pineapple bun in five bites.

He checked the time, 7.20am, _still have ten minutes until training for the freshmen to start._ He thought he would be a bit late but he still has to change into his PE uniform and wait for Karin. Without noticing, he bumped into someone right in front of the school gates. "Ah, I'm sorry for bumping into you." He grabbed that person's arm just in case she fell. He looked up to the person. "Karin? You're early today."

"Not such a big deal. Go to the change rooms quickly, we need to start training them really soon. I saw a few of them on the way to school." Karin replied as she ran to the girl's change room, without forgetting to give Hitsugaya a smile.

He smirked; he shoved his hands in his pockets and went to the boy's change room.

* * *

"How long have we not been training you guys in the morning?" Karin asked as she assembled all of the freshmen together. They looked at each other. None of them remembered, since it was only their second time having early morning training.

"Since we still have classes soon so I don't want to stress you guys too much, we will start of practicing shooting first." Hitsugaya kicked the ball to one of the freshmen standing in front of him and got a cone and placed at certain spot at the goal. There were no goal keepers. "Kick the ball and let it hit the cone down. However, the ball has to go into the goal; otherwise you will need to run around the school with me and Karin after school."

"Hai." They responded at once and lined up in two lines. Hitsugaya was in charge of the goal that was closer to the school buildings and Karin was in charge in the other goal.

"Guys, we will be training something different over there. You will need to change later so we can see some of you have the talent to actually join the school junior soccer team." Karin grinned as all the freshmen started to stare at each other. "This end will be training defending while Toushiro's will be attacking."

"Kurosaki fuku-taichou, so how are we going to train? With each other or with you?" One of the freshmen asked. He was the one who asked the most questions, his name was Fujiwara Daisuke.

"You guys will be the goal keepers, I will be shooting." Karin answered as she took off her jacket. She liked her jacket on, nice and warm, since in the middle of autumn. She asked them to line up and each of them will have ten turns of trying to defend Karin. "Although I kind of sorry, but I will be using my full strength shooting, no half strength or anything. Have fun defending." Karin gave a smile as the first person was ready.

Karin kept shooting and no one actually managed to get to defend her completely. She rubbed off the sweat on her forehead with the towel that was hang around her neck as the freshmen opposite side was staring at her.

"Guys, pay attention. I know that Karin is good at shooting, so that is why you guys need to practise in order to get to her level." Hitsugaya moaned as they all turned all their attention to Hitsugaya. His eyes spread cold around the atmosphere and all the freshmen didn't dare to not pay attention to their practise any more.

_Fifteen minutes passed_.

It was already 7.45am. All of them freshmen were lying on the field huffing and puffing. Sweat was streaming down their head to the necks, trying to keep up the breathing.

"Monsters… Hitsugaya taichou and Kurosaki fuku-taichou are both monsters… How could they thought of these hell-like training." One of them sighed.

"Get up, time to swap." Hitsugaya blowed the whistle as all of them stood up lazily and swapped coaches with the other ends. Karin took a water bottle and gulped down half of the water.

"Torture…" One of them murmured.

So the hell-like training begins again.

_Another fifteen minutes passed. Fifteen minutes of torture, has finally passed. _

The scenery was like this: Karin and Hitsugaya standing next to each other, finishing their bottle of water. The gang of freshmen scattered around the huge field, lying down like dead bodies. Huffing and puffing as usual.

Hitsugaya took out his pure white phone from his pocket. 8.15am. He grabbed his towel and walked to the change rooms.

"Training finished." Karin called as she followed Hitsugaya, heading towards the girl's change rooms. The freshmen still stayed lying down for a few minutes, until they had enough energy left to walk to the change rooms and getting changed.

* * *

The bell rang, all of the students of Tokyo High left the school and either headed back home or went for a trip to the city with their friends. Karin and Hitsugaya walked out of the classrooms as the two headed to the city together. Hitsugaya was looking at his phone as usual, as Karin went to buy some sweet treatments for both of them.

"Toushiro, your chocolate pearl milk tea." Karin handed him the drink along with a transparent straw as she poked her straw through her drink.

"Thanks." He took the drink and did the same as Karin. "So, what do you want me to do with you here at the city?" He shoved his phone in his pocket and walked next to her down the streets.

"Choose a phone for me." Karin smiled. She started to skip down the streets finding for a shop where she could buy a new phone for herself along with a sim card.

"Just get the same phone as mine, but different colour." Hitsugaya answered. He dragged her down the streets, and arriving to the store where he got his phone.

"Is there black?" Karin asked, she liked the colour black, or dark blue. Hitsugaya nodded as he drank another gulp of his drink.

"Obviously. Here this one." Hitsugaya asked the workers over there to get the exactly same phone as his but only black. Karin took out her wallet and paid for it as the workers handed her a free sim card with a charge of $50 inside.

"Thanks Toushiro, for being with me today." Karin smiled as she set up her brand new phone as they walked down the busy streets. Although it was clear enough to hear some of the girls in their school talking about their relationship.

Karin pulled Toushiro close to her as she smiled brightly and Toushiro with a slightly shocked face with his milk tea covering half of his face.

_Snap._

"Thanks again." Karin's smile grew brighter as she landed a soft kiss on Hitsugaya's cheek.

* * *

**So this is the end of Chapter 12~**

**A new update will be around in 2-3days. **

**Enjoy ^.^ **

**Please Review comments about this story so far or this chapter. **

**Thanks to all of those people who reviewed!**

**[I really want to list your ID but parents are telling me to go sleep...]**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aha I'm back -w-**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

* * *

Chapter 13

Hitsugaya's face was brushed with layers of red. _W-What?! What did Karin just did?! Why am I even panicking about?! Get the hang of yourself Hitsugaya Toushiro!_ He shook his head, trying making the blush go away. He finished off the rest of his drink, swallowing down pearls along with the sweet milk tea. Karin was doing something on her phone as she spread a wide smile across her face. _As long as Karin is happy, I think, I will cope with it… I think… _ He chucked the empty cup of drink right into the bin as he took out his phone. "Karin, give me your number."

"Um… let me find it first." Karin started to search through her phone, she remembered that she saved it somewhere but she just forgot where it is. Hitsugaya just snatched her phone and started to press the buttons on both phones, Karin walked next to Hitsugaya down the streets of the city as he helped Karin how to use her phone and extra uses. The two were so close to each other that the arms cling onto each other's without noticing. They never knew the fangirling happening behind them; they never knew how many students from the same school were following right behind them, trying to figure out more gossips from the two; they never knew how it would be when they will arrive school, the big news of them two in the city like this.

Karin stared at her phone's small screen while Hitsugaya explaining everything to her at once. Karin just simply nodded, as they swapped numbers and started walking around the city again. Hitsugaya patted Karin's head softly as she gave him a smile. They walked to a cafe named 'Éclat Mantinale', noticing it was nice and simple. They walked to the register and ordered two cups of cappuccino, strawberry shortcake and a tiramisu. Karin looked up to the waiter and noticed the orange brownish wavy hair that reached her waist. Her greyish blue coloured eyes looked at them with shock.

"Matsumoto Sensei…" Hitsugaya and Karin both murmured with shock as they received their order.

"Ah, Hitsugaya and Karin." Matsumoto spoke as she placed down the plates and cups on their table. "Do you come here often?"

Hitsugaya thought for a bit, "I used to come here with Momo, but then she hardly comes here since she will be spending her time with Aizen. I haven't been here for quite some time… Karin, is this your first time?" He asked as he took a gulp of the cup of cappuccino.

"I used to come with Ichi-nii, just to buy some cakes." Karin replied. She took the fork and ate the tiramisu. "The cakes here are nice as the ones before." Karin smiled as she gave the compliment.

"But don't tell anyone I'm working here, deal?" Matsumoto asked as another worker of the cafe called for her. The two nodded as they both continued eating and staring out the window.

"Toushiro, what if one day we got married…" Karin spoke but her voice turned softer. "Hmph, that won't even be true." She sighed as she stared at Hitsugaya. His eyes were clear green as usual, it seemed like she hasn't seen them for ages. They were very pretty.

"Only if you wish it would happen, I will make it true." Hitsugaya smirked as he patted Karin's head softly. "It's going to get late; we need to go back to home soon." Karin nodded as the two walked back to Karin's place first, their fingers tangled together tightly.

* * *

The two stopped right in front of Kurosaki clinic, "Do you want to come to my place for a while? Since you and Ichi-nii don't seem to argue anymore. Did you two become good friends?" Karin smiled as she searched for her door keys.

"We just somehow don't seem to hate each other. Probably we mistook each other somehow." Hitsugaya spoke. He shrugged his shoulders as Karin let him in to her house.

"Yuzu, Ichi-nii, Ruki-nee, Dad, Toushiro is staying at our place for a few moments today." Karin called as she placed her shoes on the shelf and took out two pairs of slippers, one for herself and one for Hitsugaya. "Feel comfortable at here like home." Karin smiled as she pulled Hitsugaya into her room.

Yuzu was at the kitchen cooking for dinner as usual, Ichigo and Rukia were in there room doing something, it seemed that they were quite busy. Isshin was still in the clinic, taking care of the last patient of the day. The only person who probably noticed Karin and Hitsugaya was Yuzu, who were smiling even brighter when they walked together; their hands were still holding each other's.

Karin shut the door close and took out something from her draw. Hitsugaya stared as his face started to light up. "Karin, can we play multiplayers?" Hitsugaya asked as Karin inserted her video game into the driver of her mini television screen in her room and got out the two remote controllers. She smiled as soon as they started the game.

"I am not going to lose to you, Toushiro. Although you are my boyfriend but I won't just let down." Karin spoke as the battle started.

"Hmph, you're quite tough, Karin. But this is just a piece of cake for me." Toushiro smirked as the screen showed 'K.O'. Karin stared as she nearly smashed the remote controller on the floor. "Continue?" Hitsugaya asked as they returned back to the character choosing menu.

"Of course." Karin frowned as they started their battle again.

* * *

"Dad, onii-chan and onee-chan, Karin-chan and Toushiro-kun, dinner is ready! Come out and eat dinner before it gets cold." Yuzu called as Isshin just walked back into the house, Ichigo and Rukia stomped down the stair and sat down at their usual spots, but only Karin and Hitsugaya were still upstairs. "Karin-chan! Toushiro-kun!" Yuzu called again, with a shouting voice.

"Hai! We're coming! Just finishing off this game!" Karin responded as the two pressed onto the buttons, focusing their sight on the mini screen.

"K.O!" The voice said, as Hitsugaya's character fell onto the floor.

"Yay! Toushiro! I won! So you better stay over at my place today!" Karin jumped as she hopped down the stairs happily. Hitsugaya frowned but it wasn't a big deal. They were used to it.

"This isn't fair." Hitsugaya moaned as he sat down next to Karin at the dining table. "But it isn't such a big deal. Right, Karin?" He took his chopsticks as everyone said 'Itadakimasu'.

"Dad, Toushiro is going to stay at our place today, are you fine with it?" Karin asked as she stuffed some vegetables in her mouth along with some white rice. Isshin nodded happily. Karin finished off her food rapidly as she ordered Hitsugaya to be quicker so they can continue onto the game. Ichigo and Rukia stared as the two stomped back into Karin's room, letting the room shut with a bang.

"Do you want to play some video games too?" Ichigo asked as he placed his bowl down. Rukia nodded as they both finished their dinner and Ichigo went to his room for the video games and the controllers. Rukia waited patiently at the living room as Yuzu finished off her food and Isshin went for a shower right after finishing. Yuzu started to clean up the dining table along with the stoves in the kitchen as Ichigo walked down the stairs and headed towards the living room enjoy some time with Rukia and himself.

"We have such a big family now." Yuzu sighed as she continued back into her business.

* * *

**A rushed chapter again. **

**I need to go sleep =w=**

**Please Review comments about the story so far or this chapter~**


	14. Chapter 135 continues on Chapter 13

**This is chapter 13.5, which is the continue version of chapter 13. **

**It's really short... But you will see... Since I wrote a really rushed one last night. **

**I hope you like it~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

* * *

Chapter 13.5

"Karin! Damn you!" Hitsugaya shouted as Ichigo panicked and lost to Rukia.

"Toushiro, just shut the hell up!" Ichigo replied with a shout and smashed himself with a pillow. Rukia laughed of victory as she defeated Ichigo within only fifteen minutes.

"It was a good choice of using Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia grinned as she started laughing again.

"Zangetsu is better!" Ichigo denied as he chucked a pillow towards Rukia. They screen was back to the character choosing menu again, choosing the same character, their match started again.

"Ichi-nii! Just be quiet!" Karin shouted while she was fiddling around with something.

"Karin, what are you doing?" Hitsugaya asked as he chose his character, Hyourinmaru, as usual. He just somehow liked Hyourinmaru a lot, for no reason.

"You can create your own character in this game. I'm just going to create my own since I don't like any of the other ones." Karin smiled as she chose the type of character she wanted. "Toushiro, what name should I give her?" Karin stared at the screen as she thought deeply. She wanted a fiery name, since her character uses a fire type sword.

"What type of character is she?" He asked as he stared at Karin's share of screen.

"Fire. Something to do with fire?" Karin asked.

"Hayashi no Ensho?" Hitsugaya asked. He wasn't sure. He first thought of Fenikkusu, but somehow Hayashi no Ensho just popped up randomly in his head.

"Something more womanly like?" Karin asked. She had no idea.

"Yumezuki?" Hitsugaya thought of it again. He confirmed his character, ready for the next round with Karin.

"That's nice… I will use that then." Karin typed in 'Yumezuki', waiting for the character to be created. The character designs for created ones were random, it might turn out something you like, like an actual human, but some will just turn out as a piece of crap, it may vary from human all the way to an animal. Karin prayed for her character to be a human that she would like, and a few seconds later, the character was created.

She scanned through the character's profile. 'Yumezuki', fire type character with long scarlet hair with strays of the yellow and bright red combined. She wears a kimono that is mostly with the colours gold, red, yellow and orange. Her power is very strong if controlled properly. Shikai of her sword is making the sword turning into flames like the wings of a phoenix; bankai of her sword is the sword completely turning into fire armour wrapping around the character. The armour stretches out two wings made of flames to make the character fly. It is very similar to Hyourinmaru but the sword can be turned to an armour or its animal form, which is like a Kirin and phoenix combined together, anytime while in to control is four stars. She looked at the actual character. She sighed with relief. Hitsugaya looked at her share of screen, looking at the newly created character.

"Congrats, it's human." Hitsugaya smirked as they started another round.

"Yumezuki is actually kind of strong." Karin complimented after a few rounds. She wasn't completely used to how to use Yumezuki but she seemed kind of strong, although she kept losing. The only thing was that she couldn't use bankai.

"It is so easy for me to defeat you since I can use bankai." Hitsugaya spoke as he got a packet of pocky and shoved a pocky stick in his mouth. He stared at the screen again, trying to win this round.

"That's not fair, Toushiro." Karin yawned as she spoke. The clock has already ticked to 11.00pm. "How do you even use bankai?"

"Skills." He replied as he shoved another pocky stick in his mouth.

Karin got her pillow and chucked it in Hitsugaya's face, focusing back on the screen. They kept playing, until the clock striked to midnight.

Yuzu opened the door, walking in the room with her pyjamas on. "Karin-chan, Toushiro-kun, it's really late now." She gave Karin her pyjamas and told her to change it and gave Hitsugaya a new pair of pyjamas. He thanked Yuzu and went to the bathroom to have a shower.

"Karin-chan, is it fine if we sleep together today? Toushiro-kun will sleep on your bed, are you fine with it?" Yuzu asked while Karin closed the game and put the disc back to her draw. Karin nodded.

"It's like back to when we were small." Karin smiled. She remembered that Yuzu and she used to share one bed since Yuzu was scared of the dark. Yuzu smiled as she left a small lamp open. She took out an extra pillow and chucked in on her bed as Hitsugaya walked into the room.

"Yuzu, the pyjamas are a bit too big for me." He scratched his head and sat on Karin's bed.

"Ah, it's onii-chan's old ones that were never been worn. I didn't know. Are you fine with it though?" Yuzu asked as she tackled into the blanket. Hitsugaya nodded, he looked at Karin. Karin placed a soft kiss on Hitsugaya's forehead.

"Oyasumi, Toushiro." Karin closed the lights as the two went to sleep.

"Oyasumi, Karin." Hitsugaya spoke as he hid himself into the warm blanket.

* * *

**So this is the end~ (You see.. I put some Zanpakutou in the story :D the character means their materialized forms, if you watched the Zanpakutou Filler Arc you will know what I mean X3 ) **

**I wil write chapter 14 at the weekends~**

**Please Review comments about this mini chapter or the story so far~**

**I also started a new HitsuKarin fanfic, if you're interested, you can go to my profile and check it out~**

**Thanks to everyone who commented, followed and favourited (is this even a word?) this story ^.^ **


	15. Chapter 14

**THIS CHAPTER! **

**Will have a massive plotline twist ;D**

**I will explain everything after this chapter for whoever may be confused on what's happening. **

**I don't know though if anyone noticed the cover photo change ;P**

**I used my fic as a reference and did the cover photo XP (The reference was at the end of Chapter 13 that Karin took a pic of her and Hitsugaya with her brand new phone) And I admit it isn't really good... **

**Anyways... I shall stop this long A/N and let you guys read this chapter!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Toushiro-kun, Karin-chan, Dad, onii-chan and onee-chan, breakfast is ready!" Yuzu called as she placed the food on the dining table.

Karin rolled over as she opened her eyes slowly. The extra large version of the sleeping face appeared right in front of her eyes. She sat up as she rubbed her eyes. She looked back down to the sleeping face; it was calm and peaceful, as she noticed the white hair. She rubbed her eyes gently as she stared again.

"Toushiro?!" Karin screamed as she jumped out of her bed. She noticed she was in her bed instead of Yuzu's. She sat on the edge of her bed as she stared at the sleeping face. It was like a baby's sleeping face. She stared at it for a few moments as she looked at the time on her phone. 6.45am. There's still two hours since school starts, still plenty of time. She stood up and searched through her cupboard for her school uniform. She put her arms through the sleeves and buttoned the buttons except for the very first one and the very last one. She reached for her ribbon as Hitsugaya grabbed onto Karin's hand.

"Karin…" Hitsugaya mumbled as he rolled over on Karin's bed.

"Toushiro? Let go." Karin struggled, she always left her bow tie next to her pillow, but now Hitsugaya is sleeping right on her pillow, and he's holding onto her wrist.

He rolled over as his feet landed on the wooden floor, he opened his sleepy eyes and stared at Karin. She was in her school shirt and skirt, but her shirt is dressed rather a bit messy. Hitsugaya let go of her hand and rubbed his eyes. He reached for his phone. 6.55am.

"Karin, where's my uniform?" He looked around the room while Karin pointed towards the other end of her bed. He grabbed for his uniform as he stripped the pyjamas off. Karin's face was blushed red; it was the same colour as her school ribbon. He took the shirt and stretched his arms through the sleeves. He looked up and saw Karin's burning red face.

He noticed that his buttons were still unbuttoned and Karin hasn't dressed up properly through the huge mirror that was in Karin's cupboard.

Karin turned her back to Hitsugaya as he changed into his school trousers and took his did his tie. "Sorry Karin. I was always like that when I'm at home." He scratched his hair and handed over her tie. Karin took the tie as she tried to do it. Yuzu was the one who always did the tie for her, or Ichigo did it for her when he is at home.

"Um, Toushiro." Karin spoke as she pulled onto the edge of Hitsugaya's shirt. "Can you do the tie for me? I don't know how." She looked down onto the floor as she handed him the red tie. He took the tie as told Karin to face him.

"Wouldn't be easier if you just either ask Yuzu or Kurosaki to teach you how?" Hitsugaya sighed as he wrapped the tie around Karin's collar. "Just tie it like how you tie your shoelace." He tied it in a knot first and made two loops and knotted them together. "It's really easy." Hitsugaya scratched his head again as he yawned.

Karin neatened up her looking as the two both stepped out of the room to the bathroom. She grabbed a new toothbrush and towel from the shelf and handed over to Hitsugaya. She took out her brush as she started to tie up her hair while Hitsugaya washing up.

"Karin-chan, Toushiro-kun! Breakfast is going to get cold if you two don't hurry!" Yuzu called as she heard the stomping footsteps down the stairs.

"Sorry Yuzu, he took a long time." Karin explained, pointing at Hitsugaya.

"What are you talking about? You didn't even know how to tie your tie." Hitsugaya argued back as he sat down next to Karin.

"Why are you two arguing like a married couple? Just quickly finish off your food so we can go together." Ichigo bugged in as he send a mouthful of rice in his mouth.

"Ichi-nii, what are you talking about? When are Ruki-nee and your wedding is going to be held?" Karin frowned back as she shoved food in her mouth.

"Some time in the future. Of course, after we finish university." Ichigo finished off his breakfast as Rukia stood up along with him. They placed their dishes in the sink and left for the door. Hitsugaya and Karin shoved all of their breakfast in their mouth and reached for their bags.

"I'm going." Ichigo and Rukia spoke as they both left the house. Hitsugaya and Karin ran after them as soon as they fetched up their phones.

"Yuzu, we're going! See you at school." Karin waved goodbye to Yuzu as she and Hitsugaya chased after Ichigo and Rukia.

* * *

The school bell rang as all of the students head back home. Ichigo and Rukia headed back to Kurosaki Clinic, Hitsugaya and Karin headed to the city. Hitsugaya said he was going to visit this book store and buy more manga and anime and Karin pleaded to go.

"Karin, what do you want?" Hitsugaya asked as he scanned through the shelves of books. Karin shrugged as she looked at the anime section, where most of her favourite anime discs were placed. She looked through the anime movies and the anime episodes. There wasn't any that she wanted to buy. Hitsugaya picked out a few volumes of Bleach and went to the register to pay for it. He asked them to wrap them up and waved for Karin, ready to head out the store. Karin pulled herself out of the anime/movie section and headed for Hitsugaya.

They walked out of the store and headed to Éclat Mantinale. Karin sat down at the seat that was near the window as Hitsugaya went to order. She flicked open her phone, May the 6th. It was her birthday today, and yet she doesn't know what to do. Hitsugaya asked her out to the city right after school, Ichigo and Rukia both headed back home straight after school, Yuzu just disappeared.

"Karin." Hitsugaya placed a cake in front of her and handed her a finely wrapped up gift. "Happy birthday." He pulled out a faint smile and sat next to her. She stared at the gift and cake, her hands placed in her laps tightly, it was the first birthday that she had spent with Hitsugaya. She was happy, she was fulfilled with happiness.

Hitsugaya leant forward; he closed his eyes and placed a soft kiss on Karin's forehead. Karin smiled as she gave Hitsugaya a huge hug. Tears started to come out, but she was happy, she thought she was the happiest girl on Earth.

Hitsugaya took out his phone right after Karin and he both finished the cake, he checked the time, 4.15pm. He held onto Karin's hand as they both left the cafe.

"Toushiro, how did you remember my birthday?" Karin asked as they waited for the lights.

"I always did." Hitsugaya replied.

"But you never gave me a present last year or last last year!" Karin complained. She crossed her arms around her chest as she sighed. "But I liked my birthday this year."

"As long you like it, I'm glad." Hitsugaya patted Karin's head softly.

An anonymous person ran pass them as he pushed Karin forward by accident.

A car speed right across as it hit Karin's body.

The fresh red colour of blood leaked out of her body. Hitsugaya took out onto her hand tight as he looked at in despair.

"Somebody! Somebody called the ambulance!" He shouted as he trembled.

The crowd started to get larger as a lady called the ambulance.

Karin reached for Hitsugaya, as her hand slowly placed on Hitsugaya's face. He took hold of the hand tightly as his expression showed hopelessness.

"Karin! Hold on! You can't die! You can't…die…" Hitsugay screeched as his voice started to crack, he shook his head so heavily, he doesn't believe that this is true.

"Toushiro, I'm glad, that I have met you." Karin smiled. She knew she would die, at anytime but this day. They day that she was the happiest, yet the day she will lose everything. Nothing will remain here. She moved her mouth again, but there was no sound. Hitsugaya stared at her mouth until she closed them shut. His eyes looked at hers. Karin's smile never faded.

Slowly her sight started to blurry, Hitsugaya's face started to blur, and turned into black.

_Thank you. _This was Karin's last words. For Hitsugaya.

"KARIN!"

* * *

"Ah!" She woke up with a scream; her eyes were full of despair. She looked at herself; she was still in her home, with the old yukata that the sleevs were torn terribly. She looked around her, it remained the same. She sighed out of relief.

"What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" An old lady's voice hovered into her ears as the lady sat down next to her. She shook her head.

"Obaa-chan, I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you. Just got a nightmare I think. But it seemed so real." She looked down to the dirty floor as her grandma hugged her with her wide arms.

"I'm happy that you're fine." Her grandma patted on her back as she felt more safe and comfortable. "Everything will be fine, Karin."

"Hai, obaa-chan!"

* * *

**So this is the end of Chapter 14!**

**Since I decided to write a long fanfic so all the way (starting from chapter 1) until this chapter... was the introduction of this story, 'Just, Caught Sight of You'. **

**Explaination: So from Chapter 1 to Chapter 14 was a dream that Karin had. Karin was dead already and her current location is at the Rukongai. She had a dream about herself and Hitsugaya but when she woke up from this dream, she couldn't remember anything at all. She lives with this old lady whom she calls 'obaa-chan' since her death. This old lady was her family in Rukongai. Now things are going back to envolving at a new setting- Soul Society! ****_If you still don't understand, review of what you don't get about and I will private message you about that part._**

**Also, according to some people, this is also known as the ''Mind Fuck''. Which just simply authors confusing the readers.**

**So now... **

**A new story will begin! But you will have to remember this dream since it will be reminded as the story goes on~**

**Please Review comments about this chapter or the story so far~**

**I'm going to start school at Tuesday (Sad thing T^T) so I can only do weekly updates. I will try my best to update as soon as possible. **

**Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed, followed and favourited this story! **

**I'm very grateful of you support to this story! **

**And yet again... I'm a lazy person who can't be bothered typing up all of the ID since there's lots of Guest-san OvO **


	16. Chapter 15

**A new update~ **

**Tomorrow school will start for me, so only weekly updates from now on .**

**I believe that I have confused lots of you... **

**But as the story continues on, I think you will get the drift of it ;)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_** Bleach**

* * *

Chapter 15

"Taichou!" Matsumoto rushed into Hitsugaya's office as she slammed her hands on his desk, making some paper work to drop onto the floor.

"What is it?" Hitsugaya spoke in his usual cold manner while doing his massive amount of paper work.

"I discovered a huge reiatsu from Rukongai District 1!" Matsumoto shouted. Rukongai District 13 was where she found Hitsugaya, meaning it's where Hitsugaya lived in Rukongai. Hitsugaya stood up immediately and grabbed Hyourinmaru. He used shunpo that was quick enough that Matsumoto couldn't even catch up to him. "Taichou! Wait!"

_How can I wait?! That was here baa-chan lived! I can't just let her be in danger! _Hitsugaya thought as he fastened his speed. "Matsumoto!" He called for her and stopped right on top of Rukongai District 1. All of the people who lived in the district looked up, as they started to fuss that what will bring a shinigami here? And a captain-level shinigami? They panicked while most of them rushed back into their sheds. A raven haired girl looked up as she saw two shinigamis standing in the sky. She stared at them for a moment. She felt she has seen the white haired shinigami somewhere but she has no idea, since she lost all of her memories after her death. She headed back to her shed as her grandma welcomed her back.

"Obaa-chan, I'm back." She sat down next to the stove as grandma stirred the soup.

"Welcome back, Karin." She smiled as she spoke with her old cracked voice. She took a bowl and handed Karin some soup as they sat down quietly. "Karin, have I mentioned you the child who I took care of before?" She spoke softly as she placed her bowl down silently with her wrinkled hands. Karin shook her head and finished off her food.

"His name is called Toushiro, Hitsugaya Toushiro. I haven't seen him for quite a while but he always will come and visit me for a period of time. You should meet him when he comes, Karin. He is a very nice person." Grandma smiled. Karin nodded as two shadows appeared right in front of the door.

"Baa-chan…" A cold voice hovered into their ears as her grandma stood up and walked towards the voice.

"Toushiro, you came to see me? And this is… Matsumoto Rangiku-san?" She asked as her eyes located on the lady with long wavy hair. Matsumoto smiled and gave a bow as respect and greetings. "Come and sit here. What brought you here today, Toushiro?" She leaded the two shinigamis to sit down and offered them tea. Karin sat quietly right across them, looking away from the two shinigamis. She heard rumours that shinigamis come and take them away and she hardly seen any of the ones been taken coming back to Rukongai. She was worried if that obaa-chan will be taken away. She started to tremble a bit but grandma patted on her shoulder as she gave the two shinigamis each a cup of tea.

"Toushiro, it's nice to see you doing well." Hitsugaya nodded as he gave a faint smile to grandma. Karin raised her head as the two shinigamis appeared in her eyes. "Karin, this is Toushiro." Grandma held onto Karin's hand as she stared at the white haired shinigami. His teal green eyes were cold but fitted well with his white hair. He was wearing the shinigami shihakusho with a captain haori over it. Hitsugaya placed Hyourinmaru next to him and looked at Karin. His eyes widened, looking at the raven haired girl with surprise. Matsumoto located her eyes to Karin as she was surprised too.

"Isn't this Karin-chan?!" Matsumoto yelled with shock as she gave Karin a huge and tight hug.

"Why… do… you… know… me…" Karin struggled as she tried to catch a gasp of hair from Matsumoto's hug.

"Matsumoto, you're chocking her." Hitsugaya spoke calmly as he took a sip of the tea.

"Karin don't you remember me?" Matsumoto frowned as she let go of Karin. Karin shook her head and hid behind her grandma.

"Isn't obvious? As soon a human dies, after performing konso, she will lose all of her memories and come to Rukongai. A konpaku doesn't have any memories when they were still alive." Hitsugaya explained as he pulled Matsumoto to sit down quietly.

"But she's a Kurosaki… I thought Kurosaki's will be different to other normal humans." Matsumoto mumbled as she argued back.

"That's probably why the huge reiatsu is coming, because she is a Kurosaki." Hitsugaya spoke again and turned to grandma. "Baa-chan, Karin needs to come with us to control her reiatsu. We can sense her reiatsu when we aren't even at this district." Hitsugaya lend out his hand to Karin telling her to go with them, but she refused.

"I don't want to go… Obaa-chan I don't want to leave you." Karin grabbed on her grandma as she hid herself in her grandma's laps. She patted Karin softly on the back.

"Karin, go. You should be proud that you're being a shinigami." Karin sat across her grandma with her head down. Grandma placed her old wrinkled hand on her head and gave a usual warm smile. Hitsugaya stared at them two, which reminded him of when he graduated from the Academy and came to see grandma. She did the same thing. He smirked and carried Karin in the bridal style.

"Baa-chan, I'll come back soon and bring Karin along." Hitsugaya spoke as he shunpo-ed back to the tenth barracks with an extrememly fast speed.

"Taichou! Wait! You're too fast!" Matsumoto shouted as she chased after her captain.

Grandma stood right in front of her shed as she saw Hitsugaya carrying Karin away. She smiled, seeing her grandchildren so lively.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Karin shouted as she struggled out of Hitsugaya's arms.

"Here you go." He let go of Karin as they arrived at the Tenth Squad. "Kurosaki Karin, since your reiatsu is stronger than most of the normal shinigamis, I will train you personally every week. Starting from next year, you will attend the Shinigami Academy in order to learn how to control you reiatsu and learn the Kido techniques. " Hitsugaya explained as Karin followed him all the way to his office. "Understood?"

Karin nodded as Hitsugaya went to get another shinigami shihakusho. "Change into this." He handed her the shihakusho and pointed at the bathroom. Karin followed his orders and went to change into the shihakusho.

After a while, Hitsugaya was sitting on his desk doing the piled up paperwork as Karin walked out of the bathroom. "Toushiro, I'm done." She looked at the white haired captain as he stood up.

"Let's go." He told Karin to follow him as they walked down the hallway of the Tenth Squad Barracks.

"Where are we going?" Karin asked as she followed him down, they started to head down the stairs and arrived at a library. Hitsugaya pulled out a few books as one part of the shelf turned and leaded them to another room.

"My private practising room." Hitsugaya spoke as they both went in. He opened the lights, a normal Kendo practise room appeared right in front of them as the door behind shut closed. Hitsugaya drew out his zanpakutou and used its powers to form small pieces of ice. "Let me test you reiatsu first." He asked Karin to take out her hands and he placed the small pieces of ice in her palms. "Use your reiatsu to break or melt the ice."

"How do you do that?" Karin asked as she stared at the pieces of ice. Although her palms were warm but the ice had no sight of melting.

"Focus all of your power to your palms and let them all out at once." He explained as he stood right across Karin, staring at her. Karin closed her eyes as she felt a warm flow of reiatsu slowing focus on her hands. Without hesitating, she let all of the reiatsu she focused out from her hands. From her small palms, flames of burning fire started to emerge more and fierier until the ice was burned and evaporated into steam. Hitsugaya looked at shock, but he wasn't very surprised since she is a Kurosaki. A Kurosaki's reiatsu cannot be underestimated.

Hitsugaya nodded in confirmation. "So, did you have any weird dreams for the past few days or weeks or months?" He asked as they both sat down in the middle of the room. Karin nodded. "What was it about?"

"Yesterday I had a weird dream, that I couldn't remember much, but it seemed so real, as if it was my memories before my death." Karin spoke softly, she tries to remember back to the dream she had, but it was only blurry sights out of nowhere. Hitsugaya looked in her onyx eyes in confusion. _Dreams about memories at the World of Living? That's a bit weird…_

"And a few days ago, I had a similar dream, but when I woke up, I couldn't remember anything. I was always having dreams these days, sometimes it was like memories from when I was still living, sometimes it was someone calling for me." Karin continued. She continued to think, but her head started hurting, she looked up to Hitsugaya as her hands fell onto the floor. Her sight started to blurry, "It hurts… so much…" She mumbled as she fell in Hitsugaya's laps.

"Karin…?" Hitsugaya shook her shoulders but she didn't react. He carried her up and headed for the Fourth Squad Barracks.

* * *

"Unohana-taichou, did you found any abnormal things about her body?" Hitsugaya asked as Karin opened her eyes to seek for the white haired captain.

"She seems like, to be regaining her memories, or having dreams that is closely related to her past life." Unohana explained, Karin sat up as she looked in shock.

"H-Hitsugaya… Toushiro… I-Ichi-nii's… shinigami… friend…" Karin mumbled. The pain started to strike again, as Karin fell back. With a soft thump, Hitsugaya caught her with his arms.

His eyes showed worry.

* * *

**I didn't know how to call Karin's obaa-chan who's also Toushiro's baa-chan, so I just named her 'grandma', nice and easy.**

**Please Review comments about this chapter or the story so far~ **

**Thanks for everyone's support.**


	17. Chapter 16

**The lazy me has returned!**

**I only updated a little amount this time Q.Q (because I'm lazy and I had no ideas)**

**But I still hope you will enjoy this chapter~**

**And sorry for those who are waiting~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**_

* * *

Chapter 16

She opened her eyes; it was the same thing that she saw when she woke up before. The same room, the same smell, the same feel. She turned her head left and caught sight of a white haired captain talking to another long haired captain with a warm and sweet smile. She sat up on the mattress, and looked around the room. She noticed the white haired captain turned his head as their eyes met. Memories flashed back into her head again, but it didn't hurt. She felt more warmth in those memories than pain. She placed her hands in front of her chest and stared into space. _How long has it been since I haven't seen Toushiro and Ichi-nii?_ Karin wondered.

"You have awakened." Unohana taichou walked to her as she knelt down next to Karin's mattress and smiled. Karin snapped herself out of wondering and nodded. She looked at Unohana and gave her a faint smile. "Just let me check your body one more time to make sure, if you don't have any further problems you may leave."

Karin lied down again as she stared at the ceiling, Unohana started to check her body again as Hitsugaya leaned against the door, facing the hallway instead of facing towards Karin. It wasn't long for Unohana to do a body check. Right after she finished she stood up and walked to Hitsugaya without a sound.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, Kurosaki Karin is perfectly fine now. It was just the gaining back of memories that made her suffer a bit. But now when you talk to her, she might get a bit of her memories confused and messed up. Please be aware of that." Unohana informed Hitsugaya about Karin's current state and left, Hitsugaya nodded and thanked her as he went to Karin's direction.

"Are you feeling better?" Hitsugaya asked as he helped Karin to get out of the mattress. She folded and neatly placed the mattress aside as Hitsugaya leaded her back to the Tenth Squad Barracks. Karin nodded as she stood up and followed behind him. It remained silent for the whole walk until they arrived back to the Tenth Squad.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto screamed as she slide opened the door and dumped a pile of paper work on Hitsugaya's desk.

"No." Hitsugaya rejected her as him and Karin walked into his office. "Do it yourself." Hitsugaya went to his desk and got his zanpakutou and headed out again. He told Karin to follow him as they went out of the Tenth Squad Barracks and headed to another place of the Seireitei.

They arrived in front of a yashiki shortly after walking around Seireitei. Hitsugaya leaded Karin in and showed her the way to an empty room. It seemed that no one has lived here before but it was very clean and neat.

"My room will be next to yours. You don't mind staying here right?" Hitsugaya asked as he opened the lights of the room. He got out a mattress along with a pillow and a blanket and did Karin's bed. "The bathrooms are here, in your room and the kitchen will be a few rooms in front of my room. If you need anything just call for me next door." Hitsugaya left Karin in her new room and went back into his room. Karin wondered around as she slide opened the cupboard, there was already neat piles of different luxurious looking kimonos and yukatas placed in different levels of the cupboard along with some accessories. She searched through the cupboard and noticed the towels were in the corner. She searched through other levels of the cupboard if there were any sleeping gowns lying around. She found a few right next to the towels and took them and went to the bathroom to have a hot water bath.

Hitsugaya slide opened his room door and placed Hyourinmaru right next to his writing desk. He took his towel and headed into his bathroom that was located in his room. A piece of paper slipped out of his haori as he went to the bathroom, he didn't notice it and went straight into the bathroom.

* * *

Hitsugaya stretched his arms as he came out of the bath. He was in a simply white robe with a thin ribbon tied in a knot. He completely forgot that Karin was right next door and could rush in any minute, finding him a white robe that has shown at least half of his bare chest. He rubbed his wet hair with a small towel as he sat in front of his writing desk, finishing off some work before having dinner.

Karin stared at the mirror that was right in front of her with surprise. She never knew her hair has grown so long and how that she looked older than before. She hardly notices it since they didn't afford a mirror back in Rukongai. Her long raven hair was right at her shoulders when she ties it up in a high pony tail, but now it has already grown up to her waist. She noticed that her breasts were clearly a bit larger than before. She stared at the woman in the mirror, still cannot believe that is herself. She found a pair of scissors in the shelves in the bathroom and snapped her hair shorter. She took pieces of hair as she cut them off bit by bit until they reached right below her shoulders. _Snap. Snap. _Pieces of black hair dropped onto the ground as she used a brush to brush off the remaining pieces of small hair. She opened the tap and rinsed her hair with cold running water. She shook her hair to get rid of the droplets of water dripping down the tips of her hair and grabbed another small towel. She took a snowflake-patterned robe and coated it on top of her inner robe and headed out her room. She slide opened Hitsugaya's room door quietly, assuming he should be available right now.

Karin caught sight of the white haired captain writing and finishing off the paper work that was piled up into small mountains next to his writing desk, his room was very neat, with only a small dim of light since Hitsugaya only opened his desk lamp rather than his bright room light.

"Toushiro…" Karin spoke as she slide closed the door. Hitsugaya was just in a white robe which exposed his bare chest. A small towel was around his neck to dry the droplets of water dripping down the tips of his hair. He looked at the girl, noticing her hair was cut unevenly, and a bit messy.

"You cut your hair?" Hitsugaya asked as he stopped his hands. Karin just simply nodded. She looked around his room. She opened her mouth, wanting to ask him something, until her eyes settled on a piece of paper that was on his floor. She picked it up, and noticed it was an old photo.

It was taken when she was still alive.

She looked at the photo again with surprise, her heart felt warmth.

* * *

**So this is the end of Chapter 16~**

**And... for the photo... I will say it's identity next time I update :3**

**But I think most of you have guessed it what photo it is though :3**

**Please Review comments about this chapter or the story so far~**

**Thanks for all of the favourites and followers~**


	18. Chapter 17

**An update~!**

**An early one~**

**I just came back from work experience (So from now on I cannot update at Monday and Wednesdays, I have Art school at Thursdays)**

**It was tiring... (since I poked my finger by accident with those spikes on a rose...)**

**Anyways... I enjoyed writing this chapter (and ultra-fangirling while writing it) and I hope whoever is reading this enjoys it~)**

**And also, I put something at the end of this chapter （****(something like Thanks to the following readers for reviewing, following and favouriting. You may ignore if you wish to.)**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 17

"What's wrong, Karin?" Hitsugaya turned his head as he noticed Karin staring at a photo. He snatched the photo, noticing it was the photo he always kept in his captain haori. He searched out his haori and trying to find the pocket where he put the photo. It must've fallen out sometime. He shoved the photo back into his haori, hoping that Karin didn't really see clearly what it was.

"Toushiro, why do you have a photo of us two at the World of Living? And it was back then when I was still alive… I think it was a bit before when I died… When I just got my new phone…" Karin tried to remember, but her head started to hurt again. Each time that she wanted to remember what has happened to her when she was still alive, it was fine until she tried to remember how she died. Her head was aching in pain every time when she wanted to know how she died.

"…" Hitsugaya didn't answer but went back doing his paperwork. After a while of silence, he broke the stillness of the atmosphere. "Karin, why are you in my room?" He placed his pen down and looked at Karin.

"I was wondering if you have other clothes instead of these." Karin spoke as she took out some kimonos. She hated kimonos, it was complicating to wear, in her situation, and it's a pain in the ass. She wouldn't mind yukatas, but there were only a few yukatas in the cupboard and the other clothing is one pair of the shinigami shihakusho.

"I thought you would like kimonos. I would go and purchase more yukatas some day then. You will come along just in case if you want to buy anything else." Hitsugaya replied as he grabbed his towel again, rubbing off the last few patches of wet hair. He grabbed out a dark blue robe out of his cupboard and covered it over his inner robe. "And we will need to go and get your hair cut. You look horrible like this." Hitsugaya added.

Karin sighed, she knew she couldn't cut her hair properly, but at least it's shorter now, better than the long hair.

"Toushiro, how long has it been since I died?" Karin asked, after her death, she was sent to Soul Society and arrived at district one of the Rukongai. She didn't know or remember anything, but her name. She soon saw an old lady, who was willing to take care of her, so she thought her as her own grandmother. She was a nice lady, who has took care of her for years, or even decades, she never remembered how long it was, but she was living really happy with her, until once when the temperature of the Rukongai District one started to change, it was very hot as many of the crops died, but the next day, it was freezing cold. Everyone in the district was suffering, apart from her. She told her grandma to stay at her home, and she will do the chores since of the weather outside. Karin was having a happy life, until Hitsugaya came and 'kidnapped' her from her grandma. It was shocking when she heard the news that back then when Hitsugaya was at Rukongai, her grandma was the one who brought him up. Now he is already one of the Gotei 13's captains. "Toushiro?"

"Ten years." He answered, coldly. He was searching for her desperately in these five years, hoping to at least see her once. The photo was always in his haori pocket, but he wanted to see her in real life. Although these ten years seemed short, however, it seemed like forever to Hitsugaya. The photo wasn't enough for his desire of Karin. He didn't know why he has this feeling, although he has gotten a bit closer to Hinamori in these ten years, but he just couldn't fulfil the blank space in his heart, the desire for somebody, in which was Karin. He always sneaked out of the Tenth Squad Barracks and go to the Rukongai, to search for Karin. Each time he came back, was a disappointment, because he couldn't even feel a tiny bit of Karin's reiatsu. Back then at the World of Living, he would always sense Karin's reiatsu, no matter what; her reiatsu was unique which always stood out a crowd of messed up reiatsu at the World of Living.

Karin was shocked when she heard Hitsugaya's answer. _Ten years?! It took you ten years just to find me?! I'm disappointed, Toushiro. _Karin thought to herself, but she spoke to herself again. _Wait… why should I be disappointed? I had a happy life when I was staying with obaa-chan… _Karin shook her head, trying to get those silly thoughts out of her head.

"Why did you ask that for?"

"I was just wondering… Can we go and cut my hair tomorrow? Since I didn't cut it properly, it might be uncomfortable." Karin responded as she sat down on Hitsugaya's mattress. She just felt like seeing Hitsugaya a bit more, just one more second, one more moment. She stared at him in the silence. He nodded, as he picked up his pen and continued working on his piles of paper work, mostly left over by Matsumoto. Karin sat there silently, as the moon shined through the tiny gap of the shoji doors.

The sky was getting darker as time flew past. Karin was tired of watching Hitsugaya as she lied down, she stared at him for a few more moments as her eyelids became heavier and dropped. Hitsugaya finished off the last piece of work. He turned around and found Karin sleeping on his mattress so peacefully. He tidied up his desk and tried to carry Karin in bridal style. Karin nudged as she cuddled in Hitsugaya's laps.

"You sure became heavier since the last time I carried you." Hitsugaya sighed as he slide opened his shoji door with his foot. He opened Karin's room door quietly as he turned on the lamp near her desk. He placed her gently on the mattress and covered her with a warm blanket, just in case that she catches a cold and it will be his fault.

Hitsugaya stared at her for a few moments, kneeing next to Karin's mattress, staring at her sleeping face. He stood up until he felt a grip on his outer robe.

"Toushiro…Don't… go…" Karin murmured as sweat streamed down her face. Hitsugaya checked and Karin's forhead was burning. Karin hugged onto Hitsugaya, as her breathing pace started to slow down. She clinched onto Hitsugaya's robe, as she tried to breathe properly.

* * *

_Who… are you? _Karin was surrounded by flames, burning red and blue flames. She reached for the flames, but she wasn't hurt, as if the flames where within herself. A lady in a junihitoe, a twelve layer kimono, appeared in front of her. Her hair wasn't tied up with many hair accessories like when woman who wears junihitoe usually do, but all loose. Her long black hair fitted the junihitoe. Karin couldn't see the lady properly, but she can see her lips moving. She couldn't recognise what she was saying, but only one word the lady kept saying was _Master. _Karin didn't know why she kept murmuring, but soon she disappeared into the flames. Karin ran as she tried to find her, she was nowhere to be seen. She searched through the burning flames, but the lady disappeared.

Karin tried to shout, but she didn't know what her name was, her head became dizzy as she fused with the flames. Karin didn't felt her body burning, but warmth. She didn't know anything, but she felt all of the flames were like her power within her body. She can feel the power flowing within herself but at the same time, she felt she was going to explode, the power was so strong and in high pressure and she couldn't control it. She felt uncomfortable, and horrible.

She wanted to just sit down and rest, but she was so uncomfortable that she felt sitting down will make it even worse. She stepped through the burning flames, searching for the lady in the junihitoe. She felt her legs were like jelly having no strength to walk through the burning flames. Each time she touched a burning red flame, it was warm; each time she touched a burning blue flame, it was cold. The lady appeared; she looked back and saw Karin. She tried to reach for Karin, but something was blocking her. Karin reached out her hand, trying to catch the shadow of the lady, but she caught nothing. She reached out for more, but the lady just kept on going away from her each time she steps forward.

_Master, my name is… _The lady spoke, Karin saw her lips move, but the rest of the sentence was too blurry for her to hear.

_Can you speak louder?_ _I can't hear it. _Karin replied. She saw the lady's lips move, but she just cannot hear what she is speaking.

She called for her to tell her what her name is, but each time it was blurry. Karin called again and again, until she had no strength. She had no strength to walk, or even stand.

And finally, she collapsed onto the floor, but she felt someone took hold of her, someone warm but cool at the same time.

* * *

Hitsugaya took a cold towel and wiped Karin's sweat away. He know how it feels when Hyourinmaru kept on calling for him, but he never seen someone that would be like this. _Her reiatsu is too strong… _Hitsugaya thought as he tried to place a small piece of paper next to Karin. He knew that Karin's zanpakutou ability will be fire, since she can produce fire with her reiatsu. He was right. The paper burnt into ashes right after he placed next to Karin. However, the floor wasn't burning, but instead, it was feeling very cool, like the feeling when you are near a burning fire but then a cold block of ice just cools you down. He took the towel and rinsed it with ice water, and placed it on Karin's forehead, as her face looked calmer than before. He placed the water aside and stood up, thinking that he should head back and go sleep. He felt a grip on his robe again. Karin clinched on his robe all the time. He had no choice but stay. He was feeling a bit irritated but at least he gets to see Karin.

It has been five years, or more, since he can see such a clear view of her. Karin took the towel off her head and turned towards Hitsugaya's direction. She cuddled herself in a round ball shape, her hand still clinching onto his robe. Her face was more peaceful than before, it seemed like it wasn't suffering in pain anymore.

_I guess I would take care of Karin all by myself now._

He caught Karin spread a faint smile of happiness as he told himself that thought of his.

* * *

**So this is the end of this chapter~ **

**And I believe so that there is a lot of OOCness inside.**

**BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT :'DD**

**Please Review comments about this chapter or story so far~**

**Thanks to the following readers for reviewing:  
Kaien Kimura(I like you profile picture ;D); MomoPeachFlower; biganimefan18(I like your profile picture too ;D); sha5aditto; ironoxide12; Guest-san; demon-sword kuro; Spy of Influence; Syl The tWins; Dalamin Sahara; xNightDreamerx; Iker18; yowarul; Farahin Farzana Ame; Miyako Tsubaki; Kk309; finchyyy; TheSkandranon; Rin Yasaki; libra-peacock; o0Emilia-chan0o; Claerine; rei-blaze; Ozora-Chan; the-death-and-the-strawberry; HappiiBunnii**

**And Many Thanks to the following readers for following (now 56 name typing up... . it's worth it): **

**Claerine; Miyako Tsubaki; Narutofan3721; Princess Celete; MomoPeachFlower; HappiiBunnii; Crystalbone7489; Spy of Influence; TheSkandranon; TheAnimeResonance; lilopurple1197; salamanderz09; Kaien Kimura; KitKat Extremist; Iker18; o0Emilia-Chan0o; Ichiruki cupcake (reminded me of a cupcake with IchiRuki picture on it X3); B. Embella; Meet Me At 221B; anncarene; Markus Herada-kun; RoseKatChan; sha5aditto; Gilly619; (that face X3); Mjbean153; starky1; tanithhh; Gothic18; kayluD; animegirl312; Hikari720; xNightDreamerx; 123456789treytrey; Dalamin Sahara; qwertuip; Junnin (Naruto reference?); Itachi-21(Another Naruto reference :3); roseyskyangel; Cssdy3; biganimefan18; Gaara of the Desert564 (NARUTOOO); Natsuyoshi Fuyumi; Vertorbit; Katori-chan; namiko828; FreeFalling2098; Syl the tWins; finchyyy; ironoxide12; heart44hayatolover (Hayato from UTA PRI?); A Happy Asian (I laughed XD); DarkTill-Indigo; Karakura King; Annnnnnnnja; sweetcupcake14**

**And ULTRA Many Thanks to the following readers who Favourited this story (another 38 name typing but worth it):**

**Claerine; Libiky,; HappiiBunnii; Kaien Kimarua; o0Emilia-Chan0o; Ichiruki cupcake; B. Embella; Meet Me At 221B; Evangeline43; demon-sword kuro; Chikia; KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913 (I like that name ;D why not Hitsugaya Karin); Makus Herada-kun; yuki torin; RoseKatChan; sha5aditto; Mjbean153; starky1; kayluD; animegirl312; Farahin Farazana Ame; ThisIsSparta365 (I laughed again); Hikari720; Itachi-21; roseyskyangel; Natsuyoshi Fuyumi; Vertorbit; Llama Badged Onew; FreeFalling2098; rumi13; finchyyy; heart44hayatolover; DarkTill-Indigo; Karakura King; hija del mar; namiko828; Annnnnnnnja; sweetcupcake14**

**YESH FINISHED TYPING UP NAMES, and each time I scroll through some names and I'm just like, I LOVE YOUR NAMES. **

**Tell me if I spelt it wrong (IF ONLY YOU CAN BE BOTHERED FINDING YOURS) **

**Anyways, THANK YOU **


End file.
